The Dark King's Bride
by EmilyA198527
Summary: In the early part of the middle ages, a beautiful peasant girl decides to rebel against her parents who keep her locked up at night due to vampires roaming around and see what the night is like. However, she is not aware of that King Markus Callaway is looking for a bride, and she is the only one that will satisfy him.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fanfiction. I don't own anything in this story. I wrote this for only enjoyment and admiration of the character, The Undertaker. I might turn this into a full length story if enough people show interest in it. Let me know what you think of it as I keep going with it. Enjoy :)

_Chapter One_

Moving out of her bedroom at the top of the loft of the stone cottage home, Lily headed down the wooden steps with the soft, white fabric of her quarter length sleeved gown swaying around her ankles where the tops of her white slippers could be seen. Her long, curly, black hair hung down her shoulders and back, as well as around the sides of her fair skinned face, in curly waves. Once she got to the ground floor, Lily picked up her brown wicker basket, and stepped outside the front door of her family's home after she pushed it open with her right hand on the door handle.

"Good morning, Lily!"

The sound of her mother's voice speaking to her out of the blue caused her chestnut brown eyes to move in the direction of where it had come from. Looking out towards the direction of her family's small garden, Lily caught sight of where her mother, Marigold, was squatted down amongst the various vegetables she had helped her and her father plant after winter had passed. The visual of her mother working hard in the garden brought a smile to her face, and caused her hand to slip away from the door knob.

"Good morning, Mama!" Lily spoke a little louder than she would have given the change in distance. Maintaining the smile on her face, she proceeded across the soft lawn of her family's property while keeping the conversation going with her mother. "How are the vegetables looking this morning, mama?"

"They are looking great today, Lily." Marigold said, wrapping her hands around the top of some of the ground vegetables. With a tug of her hands, she pulled out some carrots and dumped them into her own basket before focusing her gaze towards her approaching daughter and continued the conversation with her. "We are going to have a bountiful harvest this year."

"That is good to hear, mama."

"What are your plans for this fine day?"

"I was just about to head in to the village, and visit with Maria for a little while since it is so nice out."

"Well…Just remember to make it back before night falls tonight, Lily."

The response she got from her mother caused an automatic groan of frustration to escape from her mouth shortly before her response followed it.

"Why must I never get to experience what the world is like at night while everyone else in the village and out here in the woodland area of it get to?" The question she chose to ask her mother revealed the inner annoyance her body fell under the moment Marigold had made her request while her outer features on her face still appeared calm and relaxed. "All of my friends get to go out at night and have fun with one another…Why can't I?"

Ever since she turned twelve, her parents had made sure that she was not out at night, and that she was behind closed doors when the sun fell over the mountains behind their cottage. She had just turned twenty…and still had not gotten to experience much of what her friends already had.

Lily watched her mother rise up from the ground, dusting her hands off, as she listened to the soothing tone she used often to speak with to calm any sort of argument one of them might be having.

"Lily," Marigold replied, "your father and I keep you indoors at night in order for you to not be harmed by the more…dangerous beings that lurk out at night. The vampires that lurk around in the kingdom are dangerous and can attack at any given time. We must-"

"There have not been any attacks in the last eight years mother. Since the vampires signed the peace treaty with the new king, there has not been a single attack done to anyone in or outside of the village."

"You have to listen to-"

"No, Mama! I am done with being locked away from the rest of the world because of the fear that papa and you have of the vampires!"

Lily had reached her breaking point. She was tired of being kept to her room with the doors and windows closed as if she was a wild animal being held captive. Another night would not pass her by without her experiencing it.

"It is time I start enjoying my life for me if not for papa and you!"

"What are you saying?!"

"The summer festival is taking place in the square tonight…and I am going to it with Maria."

"No, you will not, young lady!" Marigold's voice begun to possess the same defiance that her daughter had in her own tone. "You are going to be inside that house when the sun sets behind the mountains or you will get severely punished by your father when he comes back from seeing the king!"

"We shall see…"

Not giving her mother another chance to attempt changing her mind, Lily dropped her basket in front of Marigold's feet, and ran in the opposite direction where the village was nestled with the imposing castle of King Markus Callaway overlooking it, as well as the rest of the region.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is just a fanfiction that I have wrote. It has nothing to do with the WWE or with the Undertaker, and I don't claim ownership over them. I merely wrote this as a medium for my writing and hope to transform it into an actual story once I get done with it.

P.S. This fanfiction is based around the figure The Undertaker when he had his long, black hair during the time when he was battling Kane when he first appeared in the WWE. Just to give you a little reference :)

Chapter Two

_It seems like everything is as it should be in my kingdom._

Nestled upon one of the cushioned seats of the black carriage, King and ruler of the surrounding area, Markus Callaway, had his body relaxed back against the velvet material of the seat while his black satin shirt rubbed against his muscular upper body. His strong, pale hands rested against the tops of his black trousers with his crimson ring glistening from the ring finger on his right hand. With his long, black hair hanging down the sides of the strong features on his face, he looked out one of the opened windows of his carriage with his intense, emerald green eyes that could pierce the soul of anyone he desired to do so with.

_It is very relaxing for me to leave the castle every now and again to look over the territories. I would go crazy if I never left the walls of it, and see how the world is outside. I can't imagine-_

"My lord…"

The sound of his royal advisor's voice speaking to him broke his train of thought that he was currently under at the moment, and brought his complete attention onto that of the short, plump man sitting across from him inside of his carriage on a seat much like his own. Markus released a short, heavy sigh out of his strong mouth before his deep, firm voice followed suit.

"Yes, Paul?" He asked. His tone had a lingering sense of annoyance within it. "What is on your mind?"

"I apologize for intruding on your thoughts, your highness," Paul said, apologetically, "but I believe that we need to discuss about the situation that you are facing."

"And what would this 'situation' be?"

"Well…Your subjects are starting to become more curious and anxious about whom you are going to choose as your bride and future queen."

_Oh no…Not this conversation again. Isn't there anything else he wants to discuss with me besides my marital status? Anything at all?_

Markus lifted up one of his hands, and ran it over his face before having it to stop over his eyes. A soft groan escaped from his mouth shortly before his words followed it.

"Is this conversation really necessary when we have already it a number of times, Paul?"

"Sire…You must choose a bride soon if you are to have an heir to the throne, and keep the other vampire nobility from taking it."

"I know that I need to find someone to wed and have a family with them. However…It is hard for me to simply wed a woman, human or vampire, if there are no feelings attached to them."

"You wish to have a bond with the young lady that will be your wife, right my lord?"

"That is correct." Lowering his hand from his eyes, Markus looked towards the pale blue eyes of his advisor while making his voice sound more firm and deeper, expressing the seriousness of that moment in time. "If I am to become involved with and married to anyone, they must have a bond with me that no one else can experience."

"You are searching for the half of your soul, my lord. Is this correct?"

"That is correct, Paul."

"My lord…You have been searching for this so called woman for the last two years with no luck so far."

Markus moved his eyes towards the window of his carriage once more, and looked up to the sky that had started to become litter with several dark clouds since he was unable to look upon the face of his advisor while he spoke the truth to him.

"Perhaps…My lord…You should give up on this quest, and settle for a young mortal or immortal woman before time runs out for you, and you are forced off the throne."

Perhaps Paul was right. He had been searching for a long time with no luck of finding the other part of his soul with any success. Time was not on his side. He needed to find a woman to be his bride and queen very soon if he was to keep the throne out of the hands of any of the rival vampire families that had been trying to steal out from underneath him.

Lowering his eyes down from the approaching storm, Markus caught sight of something that nearly took his breath away.

Walking upon the edge of the very dirt road the carriage was traveling on, a beautiful young woman dressed in white with flowing, curly hair the shade of the raven's feathers was moving at a steady pace with her hands to the sides of her curvaceous frame.

_Oh my god…It's her…_

Markus knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was looking upon the very woman that was the other half of his soul, and who would complete him after so many years of living in darkness. Keeping his gaze fixated on the beautiful angel moving down the trail, Markus spoke to Paul in a firm tone that showed his dark, seriousness completely.

"Stop the carriage when we get close to the fork in the road up ahead, Paul."

"Of course, my lord." Paul replied. Giving a knock on the wall behind him to the driver, he kept his focus on his master. "Are you wishing to get some air before we continue on to the castle?"

"I am wishing to do more than get some measly air to clear my head." Moving his eyes to his confidant and advisor, Markus's voice maintained the darkness it had kept while a little linger of hope had started to float on the surface of it as he spoke. "I am wishing…to meet my new bride."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is a fanfiction that is also the inspiration for a story that I am working on at the moment in hopes of getting it published. I don't own or have anything to do with the character The Undertaker or with the brand WWE. This story is wrote for admiration for The Undertaker and in hopes of using this as a medium for my story that I am working on at the moment under the same name. Enjoy :)

Chapter Three

_What am I going to do?_

Lily found her mind plagued with an intense amount of guilt from having an argument with her mother outside of their home about her staying out at night for once in her life.

_I want to do what I want, and live my life…but I can't do it when I know that my mother is angry with me, and doesn't believe that I should be out at night._

All she ever wanted to do was to make her parents happy and proud. Lily strived to do everything from gardening to sewing to hunting and fishing perfect for them. The only downside to this was that she never got to do the things she liked, such as going for long walks in the woods behind their home or stare at the night sky, for the sake of pleasing her parents.

_What am I going to do-?_

Her train of thought ended upon a light rumbling sound coming from overhead. She brought herself to a stop near the fork in the road, and lifted her head up. Her gentle eyes focused upon the sky, hoping that there was nothing up there and she had only heard things. However, she discovered several rain clouds forming into a large one overhead of her with little bits of lightening that can be seen within it, appearing like sparks shooting out of a roaring fireplace.

_Oh no…This is not good at all._

The sight of the bad weather coming her way caused the conscience part of her mind to go into overdrive.

_I think that is enough of a sign for you to go back home while you still can, Lily, or otherwise you are fixing to get drowned by the rain that is nestled within that very cloud that is above your head in this moment in time._

Lily let the words from her conscience linger out in the open for a few moments, and soak into the deep recesses of her mind. She could either retreat and go back to her family's home or continue on the path that she was on, and potentially end up looking like a drowned river rat.

Before she could decide on what decision was the best one, her ears picked up something moving up the path in the direction behind her. Lily turned her head, and looked over one of her shoulders in the direction of the noise.

Slowly approaching her, a regal black carriage being pulled by a team of four black stallions traveled down the dirt path without any difficult. The hooves of the horses hitting against the ground made a sound similar to the thunder rolling in the heavens as they got closer to where she stood.

Curiosity hit her core with tremendous speed. The visual of the mysterious carriage coming towards her made her take full notice of it while some rain droplets started to fall on her.

_Who could be out here in a carriage at this time in the morning?_

Lily maintained eye contact on the approaching horses while her body tried to step underneath a tall tree to keep her dry from the increasing rain droplets that had started to fall upon her gown.

_The nobility in this area usually are still sleeping in their homes. It is not a usual sight for one of them to be up at this time._

Holding her eyes on the carriage, she watched it pull up in front of her, and come to a complete stop with one of the doors facing the direction of where she was standing. Lily slowly took a few steps to move away when she froze upon the door opening up and a short, round man stepping out of the carriage and bowing his head to her while his deep voice escaped his mouth in a calm yet serious tone.

"Good morning, my lady."

Lily took notice of him from where she stood as the rain was picking up a little more while the sound of the thunder had started to get louder and more noticeable. She was taken aback from the sight of the individual coming out into the open with his body dressed in the attire of a royal advisor. After a moment, she gave a nod of her head to him, and replied back to him in a polite way.

"Good morning, sir."

"I trust that you are doing well this day."

"I am doing just fine today, sir." Straightening up, she focused on the opened doorway of the carriage for a moment before looking back towards him. "How may I help you?"

"My lord wishes to give you a ride to wherever it is that you are traveling to in hopes of keeping you from getting sick and anymore wet from the storm that is moving right over us."

_Did I just hear him say that his master wishes to give me, the daughter of two peasants, a ride to where I am heading to?_

The answer she had received from the plump man caught her by surprise. A member of the nobility class wanting to assist her caused her thoughts to be full of curiosity and confusion.

She went to speak up when her eyes noticed a strong, pale hand reaching out towards her with a crimson ring on one of its fingers. The sight of the mysterious individual's grasp reaching out caused her to step a little closer, and peer inside through the rain that was gradually starting to pour over a short period of time.

Nestled upon one of the cushioned seats, Markus flashed a warm, charming smile at the same time speaking to her with a soothing, sensual tone in his deep voice.

"Please…" He said, "Allow me to give you a ride to where you are heading to on foot. I would hate for you to be drenched and end up ill from this horrible weather."

Her heart nearly stopped on the spot due to finding the hand belonging to that of King Markus Callaway, the ruler over the village that her friend lived in, and the very woodland area where her family's home had been built upon. The realization of the lord and master of the land wishing to give her assistance on her trip made her more curious than she had ever been before.

Pulling in a breath of air, Lily eased her left hand into Markus's grip, and stepped inside of the dark carriage, removing herself from the torrential rain that had started to fall down without mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am using as a medium to develop a story that I am working on underneath the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character The Undertaker. I only have the Undertaker in this story for the fact that I admire him and that I have been a fan of his since '97. Enjoy the story :)

Chapter Four

Maintaining a gentle yet firm hold on her hand, Markus guided her inside the dry carriage to where she would be safe from the thunder shower that was taking place over them at that moment. He watched her sit across from him inside of his vehicle, and flash a warm yet shy smile in his direction. The sight alone caused his smile on his own face to widen a little more, and his piercing stare to have a twinkling look to them in the darkness.

_She is the one…There is not a single doubt in my mind that is telling me anything else. The beautiful angel that I have been waiting so long for has finally come to me, and is sitting across from me inside of my carriage at this very moment._

Despite his body burning with a need to get close to her, Markus managed to keep a calm, relaxed position on his side of the buggy while he spoke to her, breaking the momentary silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"So," he asked, "where is it that I shall be having my driver to take you to, my lady?"

Markus witnessed her eyes blinking in an attempt to try to hide the fact that she had been staring at him since he had assisted her inside of his carriage even though he had known about her staring at him as he had been looking back at her in the same exact fashion. The sight of her trying to not be so girlish and silly only made him more attracted to her.

"I…" Lily replied, "I wish to go to the shop that my dear friend, Maria, runs in the village square if it is not too much trouble, your h-highness."

The way her soft yet nervous voice floated to his ears sent a faint chuckle loose in his deep voice for a brief moment as he maintained the conversation, as well as eye contact, with her.

"It's no trouble at all, my lady. I trust that you are talking of the florist."

"That I am, my lord."

Markus moved his gaze towards where Paul was outside the open doorway, and gave a single nod of his head to him. He waited for the door to be shut before his attention focused on the face of the shy, reserved woman dressed in white that he wished to make his wife and queen over all of the lands he owned. Pulling in a breath of air, Markus relaxed the facial features of his face, and spoke to her in a more confident and regal sounding voice that he had used on a number of occasions due to his position of power.

"My advisor will inform the coachman of the location that you are wishing to travel in, and then we will be on our way."

"Very well, my lord."

"Please…Call me Markus." Once he had finished his request, his mouth formed a sensual smile at the same time a similar look formed deep within his piercing emerald stare. "You don't have to be so formal with me."

"Yes, my lord…I mean…Markus." Lily replied to him. Her gentle voice had an intense amount of politeness mixing with nervousness as she spoke to him. Holding her hands in the lap of her simple, white gown, she continued to speak to him as she had been. "I do apologize for the little slip up. It is just…"

"Just…what, my lady?"

"Well…I am not a member of the same class as you, Markus, and it is common for those, like myself, to address the nobility, human or vampire, in a formal way since it is not seen as being polite or respectful to call a member of the nobility by their first name instead of their title."

Her statement to him assured him of what he already knew about his beautiful, angelic guest. She was a polite and highly respectful young woman that only wished to make others around her happy, and to not offend anyone with what she had to say. All of her qualities were ones that he had been looking for in a queen and a bride.

Taking a risk, Markus eased himself to the edge of his seat, and leaned forward. He slipped one of his strong hands across a side of her face, and cupped it, gently. His piercing gaze took on a gentle, loving expression as he spoke to her with his deep, sensual voice.

"Don't fear those things with me, my lady." Markus whispered to her in an attempt to soothe away the last bites of nervousness that kept her holding back. "There is nothing that you can do that will upset me…Aside from one thing."

"May I know what that one thing is, Markus, so that I will know how to make you happy instead of angry with me?"

"All I ask…is for the name of the beautiful woman that is sitting before me at this very moment."

He watched her eyes light up and a bashful smile dance across the soft, fair skin of her face. The sight alone warmed his usual cold, emotionless demeanor, and brought his smile returning to his face once more. Gazing upon her, his ears picked up on the gentle sound of her voice answering his request that he had made to her.

"Lily…My name is Lily, Markus."

"Lily…" Moving his hand away from her face to one of her hands that was on her lap, he lifted it to his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it. The moment was brief but it was enough to satisfy the lustful urge that was boiling inside of him. Lowering it down, he spoke to her in a way that had his desires for her lingering on the surface of his deep voice. "A fitting name for one who is like the rarest and beautiful flower my eyes have ever seen."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am using as a medium for my writing of a story under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character known as The Undertaker. This story was wrote for admiration of the character of The Undertaker. Enjoy :)

Chapter Five

Lily couldn't hold back the shy, bashful smile that her face was itching to put on for quite some time. The compliment she had received from her peoples' king caused her heart to swell up inside at the same time having her to look down to her lap with the same look on her face.

"I-I appreciate your kind words, Markus." Lily said, softly. Her voice escaped out of her mouth with a slight shaky sound to it. "Although…I don't really consider myself to be as beautiful as you claim me to be."

The moment she had made her statement to him, her passionate side of her conscience went into an uproar with her, and began to curse and scold her for what she had just said.

_You are so stupid, Lily! How could you turn down a compliment from Markus, the king and ruler of not only your family but also of all the people in the town and outside of the town in areas like the one that you live in?! He obviously cares a great deal for you, and wants you to be happy in his presence._

She started to agree with what her inner voice had informed her of. There could be no other explanation as to why Markus would speak so highly of her if he didn't mean what he had said.

Before she could move her head up from where it had been bent down, her eyes caught sight of the very hand he had used to help her inside of his extravagant carriage, extending towards her with the palm side facing upward and in her direction. Lily lifted her head up, and focused upon the features of his strong, attractive face while her ears listened to his deep, sensual voice.

"Lily…" The sound in his tone changed to be one that was highly sensual with a twinge of his lustful desires as he spoke to her. "Come and sit beside me…I would like you to be over her so when the carriage goes into motion that you are not being tossed about due to the rough patches in the road we will come across along our way to the village."

Her king's request to her sent a wave of momentary shock coursing through every fiber of her being. She never thought that the very person who governed over the region to be asking her, the daughter of two farmers, to join him on his seat.

_Is this really happening? Am I dreaming, and fixing to wake up at any time now? _

Secretly wondering if the current situations he had found herself in at the moment was just some sort of fantastical dream, Lily slipped one of her hands into his, and wrapped several of her fingers to rest the tips of them against the side of his hand. She glanced down to their hands long enough to witness his own fingers wrapping around her hand before her eyes looked to the warm expression on his face. Her own face displayed a similar look as her body rose up, and moved over towards his side of the carriage. Gently, she eased her body to rest beside his while her hand remained nestled within his for a few more lingering moments, enjoying the warmth resonating from it.

"Let's go!"

The sound of the advisor's voice outside of the carriage on the driver's perch caught her attention. She realized in that moment that Markus and she would be alone while the short, round man that had closed the door would be with the driver in the pouring rain. Slowly, she moved her attention back towards the face of her king with a concerned expression upon it.

"Isn't your advisor going to be riding inside with us, Markus?" She asked, softly.

"He will be riding with us with the driver to make sure that we don't miss the turn for the village." Markus replied to her, maintaining the sensual sound in his deep voice. His piercing stare gazed deeply into her eyes at the same he caressed the back of her hand with one of his finger and spoke to her. "You have no reason to worry for him, Lily."

"But…Won't he get soaked from the rain outside?"

"No…There is a roof atop of where the driver is. So, Paul won't get drenched like a drowned river rat from the weather. Besides…I believe that we could use the privacy as a way to get to know one another."

Her heart nearly stopped when she received the answer from Markus. She didn't anticipate that he and she would be alone inside of his carriage without anyone else around. Even though she was a young woman, Lily had never been alone with a member of the opposite sex in close quarters in her whole entire life, and it made her really nervous about being with a man at that very moment.

Doing her best to remain calm and at ease with him, Lily gave a nod of her head to him before managing to ease the facial features of nervousness from her face. She pulled her eyes away from his and looked towards the window as the carriage started to move away from the area she had been standing in, and proceeded on down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing as a medium for a story that I am writing under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character, The Undertaker.

Chapter Six

_Here is your chance, Markus. _His lustful side whispered to him, teasing and taunting him. _You have your bride with no around to interrupt what you truly wish to do with her._

With his passions trying to tempt him to give in to what he truly wanted and his rational side attempting to keep his head leveled and away from doing anything sexual, Markus found himself placed in the middle of a conflict between the two that left his mind being pulled in two directions.

_Don't listen to them, Markus! _His conscience cried out, pleading to him. _You are doing a fine job at the moment with going at a slow enough pace. This will have Lily eating out of the palm of your hand in only a matter of time._

_Markus, if you don't do something to capture her attention, as well as her breath, someone else will come along and steal her heart away from you before you have had the chance to win it yourself._

He saw the reasoning for what both wanted of him. While his rational side wanted him to go with his advances at a slow and gradual speed, his more passionate part of him wished for him to move quickly and let his desires manifest themselves, physically. However, this was what _they _wanted. They were not in control…He was.

Gazing upon the beauty that was nestled beside him, his eyes took in everything from her curly, midnight black ringlets all over her head to the soft, fair complexion on her face and falling on the white fabric of her gown that hugged and flattered the curves her body possessed. There was not a single thing about her that he didn't find absolutely breathtaking.

Markus moved his eyes back up her dress, scanning across her round, firm breasts, and stopped on her face. He found her eyes to be looking down at the lap of her dress where one of her hands was nestled in a way that suggested to him that she was nervous and on edge about the current situation.

Seeing an opening for him to draw closer to her and ease her concerns away, Markus moved his hand away from the one of hers that he had been holding, and slipped several tips of his fingers underneath her chin, cupping it.

"Lily…"

Whispering to her in his deep voice, he guided her head to lift up, and turned it to where theirs eyes could meet. He looked deep into her gentle eyes, and realized that he could not ignore the instant attraction that was very evident. Markus drew in a breath of air, and begun to speak up once more with his unbridled desires rising to the surface much more than they already were.

"You have no reason to fear me."

"I-I don't fear you, Markus." Lily replied. Her voice betrayed her wish to sound more relaxed and came out in a more shaky, nervous sound instead. "There is no reason for me to think anything else of you."

"Why do you choose to not look upon me then?"

"I…I am not sure, Markus. For some strange reason, I find it hard to look upon your face."

"Am I that hideous?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that, Markus!"

"Well then…How did you mean it, Lily?"

"There is something about your eyes that gives me the sensation of being pulled into them where your soul resides. It is like…like once I look upon them…I can't look away no matter how hard I try."

Markus found her words to speak to his soul. The fact that she felt like every time their eyes met that she was being pulled into them was enough information he needed. The bond between them had already started to form, and the connection had only intensified the moment Lily had stepped inside his carriage.

_Do it, Markus! You have the dance to make a profound impact on her that will have her drawn to you, and begging to remain at your side._

The passionate side of his conscience spoke to his secret desires. He longed to make an impact on her that would not only shake her to the very core of her essence, but cause her to give into the wish of being his bride and queen over the land and surrounding woodland areas.

_Now, Markus! Do it now!_

Fueled by lusts that could not be ignored, his hand moved to cradle a side of her face, supporting a portion of it. Markus slowly moved his face towards hers to where there was only an inch of space between them. He took notice of how her eyes had already started to close and her soft, pink lips trembling, softly, with a secret need that she had kept hidden so well. There was doubt about it: Lily wanted this as much as he did.

"Lily…" Markus spoke to her in a whisper that let his sensuality drip from every word that seeped out of his strong lips, bringing his emotions to the surface. "Give into the feelings that are coursing through your veins…and allow yourself to be drawn to me."

His mouth sealed hers shut in a tender, passionate kiss mere moments before any words could come out of them. The raging storm outside of his moving carriage fell on the back burner of his mind, drifting away from his thoughts at that time. The only thing that was on his mind was showing Lily his intense admiration and desires for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing in hopes of using it as a medium for a story that I am working on at the moment under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character The Undertaker.

Chapter Seven

The moment that Markus's lips collided against hers and sealed them in a passionate yet tender kiss, Lily found that all of her rational thinking had completely vanished in the blink of an eye. A heat unlike anything she had ever experienced flooded her senses, and seeped to every fiber of her being, engulfing her in a tidal wave of mind blowing pleasure.

_Mm…His lips taste so wonderful and intoxicating. I have never experienced anything quite like this in my whole life._

Lily noticed herself becoming quickly aroused by Markus's strong mouth moving against hers without him really pushing it on her too much. Slowly, she started to massage her mouth against his, asking him to perhaps open them for her to experience what he has to offer deep inside of it.

_Please, Markus…Let me have a small taste of what lies within. Just enough for me to experience it for a brief moment._

As if he had read her thoughts, she found his lips parting, and the tip of his tongue poking at her closed mouth, asking for entrance. The sensation alone caused her soft lips to open, immediately, and grand him permission to deepen the kiss with her even more. Her body trembled with delight and absolute pleasure at Markus's long tongue moving inside, and caressing hers in a gentle, massaging manner that surprised her senses.

_Dear lord in heaven above…How long is his tongue?!_

Lily had never encountered a tongue like his. As a matter of fact, his was the first one for her to have inside her mouth, running along the top and underneath of her tongue. She tried to recall anything that could match the length or sensation of it, but there was not a single thing that came to her mind. This was the first time this had ever happened to her…and she loved every second of it.

While her tongue was engaged in a tango with his, Lily slipped her hands onto the tops of his shoulders, and rubbed the balls of them with the tips of her fingers. She discovered his hand holding her face a little more firmly while his other strong arm swept behind her, and pulled her against the muscular physique of his frame, pressing her firm breasts on her chest against his chiseled one.

_Lily, snap out of it! _Her conscience screamed out at her the moment Markus had pulled her curvaceous frame against his strong one, and deepened the kiss even more by running his tongue around the inside of her mouth. _You have to stop this before things go too far with Markus, and you cross a threshold that you can't come back from!_

_Leave me be…_

Whispering her defiant remark to her conscience, Lily discovered Markus easing his mouth away from hers to only make a trail of hot kisses down a side of her slender neck in the direction of her shoulder. The feeling alone caused a sharp yet loud gasp to escape from her mouth, and her hands to cling to his upper back a little tighter.

_I wish to enjoy this moment with Markus while I can before his carriage brings me to Maria's shop._

_And what if he takes your virginity on the way to the square?_

_What-_

_You can't tell me that you were thinking after you two kissed each other like you just did that he wouldn't be thinking perhaps you would want to have sex with him in the privacy of his luxury carriage._

Before she had a chance to retort back to her conscience, Lily started to register the carriage come to a stop. She silently cursed at this, not wishing for the moment to end with Markus. Her eyes watched him lean away from her, and cast one more loving gaze on her before looking over to the door on his side of the carriage. Lily moved her eyes towards it as well, and focused on it.

Opening up the door, Paul, Markus's right hand man, stood in the pouring rain with a firm yet apologetic look on his face.

"My lord…My lady…" Paul said, speaking to them, softly and sincerely. "I am afraid that we will have to deter from our path. The road up ahead to get to the village is flooded, and the road behind us is the same way. Unfortunately, this rain storm is intensifying and showing no sign of letting up."

Dread started to consume her upon the news Markus's advisor gave to them. Lily was far from home with the ruler of the region at her side inside of his carriage. She felt trapped and scared all at the same time. Never had Lily felt so on edge in all of her life that it made her bow her head in uncertainty.

"However…The driver and I have found a nearby path that will take us to the castle and out of this horrendous weather for us to seek shelter at."

The change in news caught her by surprise, and had her to life her head up in a quick flash, revealing the shocked look on her face. She had never seen the castle and the idea of going to it that very day sent chills up and down her spin. The thought of getting to see the very place that her father had been to earlier that day and was making his way home from caused her to be a little bit more curious about it. Lily pulled in one more breath of air prior to lifting her gaze up towards Markus's face in anxious anticipation of hearing his decision about the matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing in hopes of using it as a medium for a story that I am working on under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character, The Undertaker.

Chapter Eight

With the effects of their brief but intense sensual encounter still lingering in his mind, as well as his body, Markus found Paul's request to be a blessing and a curse. He wished to take her to his home to get them out of the downpour, but knew that the privacy in his home would lead to temptations burning inside of his physique being satisfied.

_This is the perfect choice for you to make, Markus. _His passions said, whispering to him and interrupting his thoughts. _Not only will you have the ability to show her a small taste of what she would expect from being there with you, but you will always have the power to do with her as you desire._

The latter part of what was said to him by a portion of his conscience that was linked to his passion, temptations, lusts and desires made a flame of anger begin to burn and quickly engulf his being. The mere notion of him treating Lily like a harlot infuriated him to his very core.

_How dare you speak of her in that way to me?! _Markus shouted at the part of his conscience that kept all of his temptations, silently. _Lily is far more than a common whore, and I will not have you talk of her to me in that manner!_

_Are you meaning to tell me that you don't wish to share your bed with the beautiful woman sitting beside you?_

_That is not what I am getting at, and you know that._

_You can't lie to me, Markus…I know what you really wish to do._

_Be quiet…_

_You want nothing more than to lie her down on your massive bed…rip off the dress that is hiding her curvaceous and alluring body…and have a night of unadulterated, sexual abandon with her-_

_I told you to be quiet!_

Markus's voice took on a more commanding and dark sound, suggesting to his passionate inner voice to silence its attempts to get at him. He didn't wish to hear from it anymore at that time. There was something more serious on his mind, and a decision that had to be made at that very second.

Breaking off the link to his inner voice, Markus returned his complete attention onto that of the face of his royal advisor that was looking towards Lily and himself from outside of the carriage. He drew in a breath of air, and gave a nod of his head towards him shortly before speaking to him in a calm yet firm tone.

"Very well, Paul." Markus said, "Tell the driver to go on the path that will take us to the castle so that we may get out of this storm."

"Very well, my lord."

He watched his servant close the door back into place before turning his focus to where Lily remained. His eyes found her exhibiting a look of nervousness upon her gentle face. The sight caused him to caress the side of her face in gentle strokes while he relaxed his arm, as well as the hold, he had around her.

"It will be all right, Lily." Markus spoke to her in a soft, sensual whisper, wishing to soothe her concerns away with his voice. "We will weather out the storm within the stone walls of my palace home until it has passed us. After it is gone, I will escort you to wherever you wish to go to, personally."

"V-Very well, my lord."

"My lord?"

"I-I mean…Very well, Markus."

A faint smile danced across his face from capturing the effects of their brief encounter still having an impact on her thoughts. The fact that only a few moments of sharing a kiss with her caused her mind and actions to go berserk, briefly, gave him a secret delight. It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone as sweet and innocent like Lily instead of the usual company he had been keeping.

He turned his head away from her, and looked towards the direction of his window on the door facing him in the carriage, and gazed out it through the cracks of his curtains that were flowing a bit due to the light breeze.

Moving amongst the rain, Radcliff, a farmer that had come to visit with him earlier that day, rode on the back of a mule on the opposite side of the road, heading in the very direction they had come from. He was the type of man he strived to become: strong, protective, compassionate, hardworking and dedicated to his passions.

The light sound of Paul making a clicking noise with his mouth caused his focus to break, and replace itself on that of Lily's angelic face. He flashed her a warm, friendly smile to keep the concerns and nervousness away from her, wishing to only make her happy and content with his presence. Markus slipped one of his hands into hers, and interlocked their fingers with one another just as his vehicle started to veer off the wet, paved road, and headed onto a new one that would lead them right to the impenetrable walls of his castle home.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am using as a medium for a story I am working on at the present moment under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Chapter Nine

With the sounds of the rain hitting the rooftop of the carriage, silence echoed all around inside of the carriage, moving amongst Markus and herself. Not out of force…but out of nervousness and uncertainty on her part.

_Say something, Lily…_

Her conscience's whispering at her in hopes of getting her to break the quiet moment that had fell upon her caused her muscles to tighten up and put her on edge, instantly.

_You have to say or do anything, Lily, if you don't want things to die right here and now between you two._

_I am quite aware of the silence and quietness that has surrounded us… _Lily did her best to work up enough courage to either speak or tilt her head back, but found herself unable to do either one at the moment. _It is just a little hard at the moment to break out of this shell I have fallen into._

_Why is that?_

_I am not entirely sure about the reason…_

_Perhaps it is the fact that you got close to losing your virginity to the very man that your family, as well as all of the people who live in and outside of town, serves and pays homage to in order to gain and win favor with him._

Lily thought for a moment that her heart was fixing to suffer a panic attack due to the suggestion that was made to her by her 'voice of reason' that dwelt inside of her being. Her blood turned to ice while the area where her womanhood was nestled had started to tighten and grow a little wet. Swallowing a lump down her throat from noticing how she was feeling, Lily caught the soft sound of her conscience chuckling a bit before it spoke up.

_Hmm…It seems that I was correct on that assumption._

Slowly, she registered a faint, warm sensation coming over her cheeks. It didn't take her long to realize that she was blushing out of embarrassment from what her rational side had stated to her. Lily silently cursed at her conscience, scolding it for what it had done, while she tried to stop blushing to the best of her ability, desperately.

"So…Lily…"

The sound of Markus's deep voice speaking up out of the blue to her caused her to avert her eyes away from her lap and onto his face. She was grateful that the inside of the carriage was dark enough to hide the light blush shades on her cheeks. Pulling in a breath of air, Lily finally found the courage to speak.

"Y-yes, Markus?" She asked, slightly shaky.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" He spoke to her in a way that was full of charisma and calming to the soul. Gazing upon her with his emerald green eyes in a similar fashion, he continued to speak to her in a gentle, tender manner. "I would like to know more about your life."

"Well…Um…I am the only child to two farmers who grow crops, hunt, fish or sew in order to make a living while I help out by singing in the square from time to time or telling stories to the children there."

"You come from a family of farmers, correct?"

"That is correct, Markus."

"How far out do you live in these woods? It can't be too far if you were moving on the road a little while ago before the storm hit us both, or you are a fast walker and can make quick work of any path that comes across your way."

"Actually, our cottage home is several miles in the opposite direction of where your carriage is taking us to. You can't miss the stone and wood well that my father had built by hand on the right side of the house while my mother's garden that she grew with his help is on the left side."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…"

"Do you mind if I ask one more question?"

"Not at all…Ask me anything that is on your mind."

Looking upon the face of her king, Lily started to notice an expression consisting of anxiousness and curiosity lingering just below the surface of his strong features. Her intuition was telling her that something was troubling him and that the question he needed an answer to could either go in a positive direction or a negative one.

"Lily…Who are your parents?"

For a moment, she found herself caught off guard by what he had to ask her. Lily couldn't see or understand why this was troubling him like it seemed to be since her parents were not the type of people to anger anyone. She drew in a breath of air, and, despite her confusion about the matter, spoke up to him.

"My mother's name is Marigold, Markus, and my father's name is Radcliff."


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am using as a medium for my writing for a story that I am working on under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character, The Undertaker.

Chapter Ten

All at once, Markus found his body being ravaged by intense feelings of confusion and curiosity from the moment he heard Lily inform him that Marigold and Radcliff, the two farmers he admired the most out of those close by to his home, were her parents.

_How can this be? How can Radcliff and Marigold be her parents when they have never mentioned to me about having a daughter during all the times they have come to my home?_

"Is something wrong, Markus?"

Markus snapped himself out of his thoughts and focused upon her from where he was nestled. Her noticed, fairly quickly, that her angel-like face had a look on her face to match his conflicting feelings. Inhaling a soft breath, Markus released it shortly thereafter before speaking up.

"Nothing is wrong, Lily." Markus replied. His deep voice had a twinge of curiosity still lingering on the surface of it from all she told him. "I just find something a little confusing. Perhaps you can help me with it."

"Very well," Lily answered, "I will do my best…What has you feeling unsure at the moment?"

"It is what you told me a little while ago that has me feeling a little unsure."

"What do you mean?"

"I am referring to you telling me about who your parents are."

"You mean Marigold and Radcliff?"

"Yes…"

"What is so confusing about that, Markus?"

"It is just…In all the times your parents have come to see me at my home…They have never mentioned about having a daughter to me."

Keeping his gaze focused on her, he noticed a brief look of shock form on her face before it softened to a more somber expression. His eyes watched her head start to bow a bit while she spoke up.

"That doesn't surprise me at all, Markus." Lily's tone in her voice drastically changed from being calm to being more disheartened. "My father and mother have always kept me close by to them, never straying far, but it was when I turned twelve that things got even more severe."

"What do you mean?"

"For the last eight years…My parents have not permitted me to be outside of the house once the sun would start to descent behind the mountains that are beyond our home."

Slowly, his frustration started to boil over inside once he heard the beautiful woman at his side inform him that Radcliff had been locking her inside of their home once it got dark out from the time she was a young child. He drew in a breath of air in order to calm his emotions, but found it not working at all as his voice revealed them out into the open at the fullest extent.

"Radcliff has been locking you up in the same way that a horse in a stall is, keeping you from getting out and running free…Is this correct?"

"Yes…That is correct."

_That bastard…_His mind flooded with thoughts of anger and resentment towards the very mortal farmer that had been inside his castle, and talked with him in a friendly manner. _He has been treating this poor lady like his personal property, and having her to do exactly what he tells her to._

_Not only that, Markus, _The passionate side of his conscience said, interrupting his train of thought, in a coy and serious tone, _but he has had her kept away from you since you started looking for your bride for the last two years. All this time…She has been at his home, hidden and kept away from you._

It was that statement that made him realize something very important. This whole time he had been looking for her…Radcliff had been keeping her locked up and away from his sights for the past two years that he had spent looking for his future bride and queen. He could have been married to her at this point and, possibly, had an heir to his throne by now.

_Radcliff has done a very grave error to me…He has kept his daughter from anyone marrying her and removing her from his home. I will admit that he has done a great job in keeping her a hidden secret…However…This time…he will not keep her away from me, and what I wish of her: To make her my wife and queen._

The faint sound of the wooden doors on the gates to the front of his castle opening up outside of the carriage brought him out of his thoughts, and focused upon the attractive woman sitting beside him. He found her to still have her head down, and possessing an aura of sadness to her due to mentioning about how she had been treated like a caged animal. Becoming overwhelmed with a need to ease this from her, his hand gave hers a gentle yet firm grip, and slipped his fingers amongst hers better.

"Lily…" Markus spoke to her in a caring, gentle way with his deep voice that would ease her conflictions far from her mind while hiding his true emotions that were running through his own. "We are at my home now…Why don't you take a look out the window, and see it for yourself?"


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium for a story that I am writing under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character, The Undertaker.

Chapter Eleven

Catching what her companion had mentioned to her, Lily eased herself towards the edge of the cushioned seat that she was sitting on. One of her hands reached towards the drape that was closest to her, and pulled it to the side.

Stretching out before, a massive castle made out of black and dark gray stones stretched to the heavens with fearsome looking gargoyles on each corner of the structure.

_Oh my…goodness. I never expected the castle to be this large…I imagined it to be a lot less the height that it really is._

Lily's eyes widened with awe at the sight of the place she had been brought to in comparison to the very home that she had left behind in a huff. From her bedroom window back at her parents' home, she had looked upon the castle on several different occasions when she was able to take in the night sky without her father finding out about it. The sight of it up so close to her though at that very moment made what she once thought of it to completely vanish from the thoughts of her mind.

_I am actually fixing to leave this carriage on the arm of King Markus Callaway, and enter a world that no many women of my rank get to witness first hand. This seems to be too good to be true._

_Your mother is one of those women, Lily. _Her conscience interrupted her train of thought with its two cents. _And I am pretty sure that you will be seeing her within the walls of his home in just a matter of time._

_Why do you believe that?_

_I am sure that you are an intelligent woman that knows what I am saying, and trying to get across to you._

_Just spit out what you are trying to insinuate to me._

_Once your father gets home and your mother tells him about you running off, as well as the argument you had with your mother…They will be out here looking for you, and, more than likely, will end up coming here to ask for the king's assistance in locating where you are._

Lily took her rational side's statement to heart. Her father would indeed be looking for her the moment he found out that she ran off once issuing the statement to her mother she would be spending her first night away from the house, and take part in the village's festival. She never once thought he wouldn't come for her when she left the home. Even if she was at the night event that was going to be taking place, Lily knew there was a high chance of her father coming there, and taking her home, kicking and screaming.

_I suggest that you prepare yourself for what is to come your way, Lily. Your father is coming, and there will be a battle between the man that just took you out of the storm to bring you to a world that, like you said, not many young peasant women have had the pleasure and privilege of and the man that gave you life and has kept you from the night since you were a child._

Lily was fixing to retort back to her conscience when one of the front wheels of the carriage hit a bump in the stone path it was traveling on, and her body went to fall to the floor of the carriage. A soft gasp of air left her mouth just as her eyes found herself hovering over the floor of the vehicle. She lifted her eyes up, and found the strong yet caring face of Markus looking down at her from where she was.

"Are you all right, Lily?" Markus asked, using his strong arms to lift her back up from being so close hitting the hard floor of his buggy and place her beside him on the cushioned seats. "Did you hurt yourself at all?"

"N-No," Lily replied, nervous and softly, "I didn't hurt myself at all, Markus."

"I do apologize for not having warned you."

"Not warning me about what, Markus?"

"About the cobble road to my castle home…There is a spot in it where one of the stones sticks out more than the rest, and it causes any vehicle, carriage or cart, which is traveling to or from my home to bounce a little harder than it normally would."

"It is perfectly fine, Markus."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely fine about it." Lily flashed him a warm, gentle smile from where she was nestled at his side in his luxurious carriage while her voice took on a tone to match the sound in his. "Nothing was hurt or broken…Everything is just fine as it is."

"I must agree with you on that."

"On that everything is fine?"

"Everything is fine…now that you are here with me."

The compliment he had made to her caused her cheeks to warm up once more, and cause them to have a light red color dance across her normally really fair complexion. Every time he made a suggestion to her that was based on how she pleased him, physically, in her appearance, it seemed to make her insides melt right on the spot. Lily managed to flash him one more smile before she moved her eyes to the door that was closest to her. She watched it open up, and the hand of Paul, Markus's advisor, to be extended in her direction with the rain coming down around him.

"Allow me, Lady Lily."

Finding Paul's soft command to be gentle and polite, as well as friendly, she gave him a nod of her head prior to slipping her hand within his, and removing herself from the dry vehicle and into the pouring rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing for fun and as a medium for a story that I am currently writing under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the character, The Undertaker.

Chapter Twelve

Markus waited until Lily had eased herself out of the carriage before he stepped out, and rushed underneath the arched entranceway of his home. He leaned his back against the rock wall closest to him, and closed his eyes while a smile started to move across his face.

_Finally…I am home. _Markus felt relieved to finally arrive behind the gates of his castle home with his future queen by his side, and just moments away from stepping behind the double, dark oak doors to the side of him that would lead him into his grand foyer. _It is so good to be out of the rain, and have the ability to get dry by the fireside in my own home._

_I don't believe that is the only reason why you are so happy to be home, Markus._

Before he could retort back at his conscience, his ears picked up on a sound that caught his full attention: Lily's angelic voice giggling, happily. Markus eased his eyes opened, and looked across from him to find the beautiful sight of her smiling from ear to ear, and watching the rain pouring down with the carefree nature of a child.

_You know what…You are completely right. _A faint smile danced across his face from behind several strands of his long, thick, black hair hanging down in front of his face. _Just the sight of her looking like that after having the rain poured down on her warms my heart and soul._

_Lily does possess the kind of purity and innocence that only exists once in a mortal's lifetime. There are not many like her that has existed in the past._

_And that is proof enough for me to have her as my bride…my wife…and my lover._

The noise of the hooves of horses heading in a direction away from the front of his home with Paul's feet heading towards him brought him back to reality, and snapped himself out of the gaze he was under with Lily's curvaceous body and angelic face. Markus took in a breath of air as he moved away from the wall he was against it, and opened up the double doors of his home.

Stepping up to the open doorway, a middle aged woman dressed in a black short sleeved gown with a white apron tied around her waist and a white head rag tied around the top of her head, moved outside with a calm, motherly expression to her face, as well as the rest of her body.

"My Lord Callaway," the maid said, gentle yet firmly, "this is not the type of weather for you to be out and about. You will either catch something horrendous if someone doesn't try to attack you in your carriage first."

_Oh my dear, sweet Magdalene…You are like the mother that I never had the privilege in my life as a vampire. _

His smile widened a bit from the only maid he had lecturing at him for being out in the storm that was currently ravaging the land around his home, as well as towards the direction of the woods and town. Managing to suppress the chuckle that was dying to come out of his strong mouth, Markus spoke to her in a calm, friendly manner that seemed to be more noticeable in his deep voice.

"Magdalene, I wish to introduce you to someone very special." Looking over to Lily, Markus showed his hand towards her while he smiled at her. He waited for her to take his hand, and move towards him before he focused back on her. "Magdalene…This is Lily. She will be staying here with me…until the storm passes."

His eyes caught a small glimmer of hope and happiness within her eyes at seeing a beautiful, young mortal woman at his side, matching the own delight he had when he first saw Lily walking along the side of the dirt road near her family's home. Markus watched her show his companion a warm, friendly smile before using one of her hands to motion to the stairs and bow her head, slightly.

"Welcome to Callaway Manor, my lady." Magdalene said, speaking directly towards Lily. "If you will follow me, I will take you upstairs, and run you a hot bath to warm your body up from the cold weather that has plagued you outside."

Markus moved his eyes over towards Lily, and noticed her possessing an expression that would be similar to a child showing it to their mother. He watched her flash Magdalene a smile similar to the one she had given her prior to moving towards her. His ears picked up on the sound of Paul stepping in and closing the door behind while he watched her moving across the foyer to the stairs. He waited for her to head towards his grand staircase before he turned to Paul, and flashed him a dark, serious expression on his face and within his gaze prior before speaking to him with a similar tone to his deep voice.

"Paul…We need to talk about some things that have come up in my den…Now."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium for a story that I am working on at the moment under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the charcter, The Undertaker.

Chapter Thirteen

Walking across the hard, stone floor of Markus's foyer, Lily followed Magdalene in the direction of the stairs. Her eyes noticed how the steps, as well as the floor and walls, were made of the same black and dark gray stones that she had seen outside of his home on the outer walls of his home as she started to slow her movement at the bottom of the stairs without her knowledge.

"If you will follow me, Lily," Magdalene said, calling over to her over her shoulder, "I will lead you to a room that you can stay in during the storm, as well as get dressed in something warmer as opposed to that dress you have on."

She snapped her gaze away from the stone work and focused on that of Markus's maid already moving up the stairs without her following her. Lily gave her a gentle nod a few moments before she proceeded to move up the stairs at a pace in an attempt to catch up with her. The bottom of her dress hovered over each step her feet moved her past, giving her enough room to keep going without tripping or stepping on the white fabric of it.

_How are you feeling, Lily? _Her conscience asked. It's tone had changed to one that was more calm and motherly in comparison to how it had sounded earlier to her. _How does it feel to be in the home of your King?_

_It feels…amazing. _Lily silently replied to her conscience as she was reaching the middle of the stairs. _I can't really explain it, but in a way…I feel a strong sense of belonging here._

_There be something else at work here that you can't see, Lily._

_What do you mean?_

_Look over at the entrance to the castle._

Taking heed of what her conscience said to her, Lily turned her attention over towards the front doors to the massive home. She caught sight of Markus's face harboring a look of dark seriousness upon it in the direction of Paul, his royal advisor, as they headed out of sight.

Her body stopped abruptly on the middle of the stairs from having seen him leave her sights. She could tell from the pace he was moving at that something had either happened…or was fixing to happen.

"My lady…"

Before her mind could start to come up with ideas as to why he was rushing out, the soft sound of Magdalene's voice echoing to her ears caused her to snap out of the momentary trance she had fallen into. Lily looked up to the top of the stairs only to find Markus's maid waiting for her with her hands at her sides. The discovery caused her to pick the pace up much more, erasing the distance that lingered between the two of them.

"I am so sorry about that, Magdalene." Lily said, apologizing and erasing the last bit of distance that was between the two of them. "Something caught my attention and caused my eyes to drift away towards it instead of being focused on following you."

"It is quite all right, my lady." Magdalene maintained a motherly vibe about her as she spoke to her with her head slightly bent and possessing a smile to it. "You are in a new place, and it is understandable that you might feel a little uneasy or curious of your surroundings."

"It is not that…"

"What is the issue then?"

"Well…I saw Markus heading in a direction with his advisor, and he looked really serious…and upset about something. Do you think…that I-"

"You have no need to be concerned with what Lord Callaway has on his mind, my lady, and I am sure that it is not because of something you might have said or done. There is no reason why you should worry about such matters."

Even though Lily wanted Magdalene's words to ease the tension away from her mind, she couldn't help but feel something was indeed fixing to happen and it involved her.

She managed to give a nod of her head to the middle aged woman that reminded her so much of her mother back in the woodland area. Her eyes watched Magdalene's stare soften a bit while she listened to her speaking up.

"Very well then…If you will follow me this way then, I will show you to your room and start your bath for you."

Lily watched Markus's maid take a few steps away from her before she looked back down the stairs. There was an intense unsettling need to go, and see what was troubling her host, as well as erase this tension from her that had started to wash over her entire body.

_Everything is okay…Nothing is wrong…There is no reason for me to be worried._

She told herself those words over and over, silently, to herself as her body started to move away from the top of the very steps she had just climbed, and headed down the long stretch of hallway in the direction of where Magdalene was leading her in.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing to use as a medium for my story that I am working on at the moment that is under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with The Undertaker

Chapter Fourteen

Markus moved around a corridor in his lavish home with his eyes locking in on a set of black double doors at the end of a hallway that was lit by two rows of torches. His piercing emerald green eyes had a fierce expression of frustration and anger lingering on the surface of them. As he kept on moving, he listened to the sounds of his advisor struggling to move at the pace he was moving at due to his weight, and his voice coming out in a similar tone that showed how much he was struggling.

"My lord…" Paul said. His voice came out of his mouth a bit soft and short of breath. "My lord, what has troubled you so?"

"You are about to find out, Paul." Markus replied, seriously. "You are about to find out…"

Having spoken to his advisor with a razor sharp, firm voice, Markus lifted his hands up to have his palms facing outward, and grabbed onto the double doors black door knobs in a fluid, single motion. He pulled them wide open, and walked himself right across the arched entranceway. He moved himself across the floor made out of onyx crystals to where a large window stood with black drapes hanging from the top of his ten foot tall ceiling to the floor in front of his feet. His hands grabbed onto the separate panels, and shoved them away from one another, exposing the large window and bringing some light into his darkened study that was like a private library with books littering it all the way around the circular area aside from the roaring fireplace where a small cage was nestled with a black drape on top of it.

_You need to calm yourself down, Markus. _His rational side of his conscience spoke to him in a way to extinguish the fire that was fueling the rage inside. _Right now is not the best time to let your hatred come to the surface, and reach out to its fullest extent._

_I have been lied to…by someone that I thought I could trust and believe in. _Markus pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the large window, and let a heated breath seep out of his strong lips and hit the glass pane of it. _No one lies and deceives me without paying the price for it._

_Don't do this, Markus. Don't-_

The sound of his den doors shutting in the distance behind him echoed to his ears, and brought him back to reality, leaving the conversation with his conscience behind. He lifted his head up, slightly, and looked at his confidant's chubby reflection in the window while he was busy catching his own breath, and leaning against the doors.

"M-My lord…" Paul said, softly, in a whispery tone. "Perhaps you can tell me what it is that has unsettled you so that I might be able to fix the situation."

"This is something that is beyond your ability to fix, Paul." Markus spoke to him with a dark, lethal sound to his voice. Straightening his body, he turned around, and showed the intense expression on his face that exposed all the dark anger that had started to rise to the surface. "I have been lied to, and deceived by someone that I thought I could trust and talk to about anything."

"Who…Who was it, my lord?"

"Radcliff..."

"Radcliff?" Paul's right eyebrow arched at the answer he had received from his master. Keeping his eyes on him, his voice started to return to its normal sound as he spoke to him. "Are you talking about the same man who is the farmer the lives nearby with his wife, Marigold?"

"That is right…" Markus moved himself over to where a small cage was on top of a waist high black roman column, and removed the cover from it, revealing a small, black bat to be hanging from a perch. "For the last three years that I have been ruling over these lands and talked with them on many occasions…They have kept a fact from me that I just found out on the trip to the castle."

"What is that, Lord Callaway?"

"Lily…is their only child."

"But…They told me that they were unable to have children due to Marigold being barren…Why-"

"Radcliff has been keeping Lily locked up at night and close to his home in order to keep others from taking her away from him, and the orders that keeps her locked there. The whole time I have been looking for her…He has been hiding her from me. For the crime of lying and deceiving me, his king, Radcliff must pay a price."

"What do you wish to do about him?"

The question that his advisor proposed to him made his mind go into a panic for the answer. What was he going to do about Radcliff's treachery?

_Don't do anything that will ruin your chance with his daughter, Markus. If you hurt Radcliff in any particular way, that is going to hurt Lily, and cause you to lose favor with her._

Then it hit him: Lily. He had the beautiful, angelic daughter of his new enemy upstairs in one of the spare guestrooms, getting her attractive frame cleaned and warmed up from the rain outside. The image of her curvaceous body nestled by a roaring fireplace in a white robe that is slightly open while her long hair hangs down her shoulders and back flooded every single one of his senses, and caused his urge for her intensify.

Markus drew in a breath of air, and forced himself to push away the sexual desires that had risen to the surface by focusing in on Paul, and speaking to him with serious intent in his voice.

"I want you…to write out a message, and send it with my bat, Alabaster, to the home of Radcliff and Marigold, before you send out the same message to other mortal and immortal nobility."

"What do you wish for the message to contain?" Paul asked, moving over to his desk and picking up a quill pen and a piece of parchment.

"Have the messages contain an invitation to the castle tomorrow night for a grand event that will be taking place at midnight."

"And what event shall I say will be taking place, my lord?"

Moving towards the doors of the room, Markus pulled them wide open, and crossed over the entranceway shortly before his voice came out of his mouth in a dark, sensual manner.

"A wedding…"


	15. Chapter 15

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium for a story that I am writing under the same title. I don't own or claim anything to do with the WWE or The Undertaker.

Chapter Fifteen

Arriving to a dark oak door with a rose carved into the wooden surface of it, Lily couldn't help herself but touch the artwork that had been made with concentration and love. Her fingertips danced across the engraving of a beautiful flower, taking in all of the amazing sight before herself.

_Wow…This is so beautiful…I have never seen a sight like this in all of my life._

A smile started to form on her face from her own enjoyment of the intricate carving before herself. Lily had always enjoyed and loved witnessing unique, beautiful things as opposed to more normal, mundane objects. She liked to be around in an area that was different instead of something that was the same as everyone else.

"I see that you like the rose, my lady."

Magdalene's voice caught her by surprised, and made her body jump, slightly. Lily straightened her body before she focused her eyes upon the smiling face of Markus's maid before she proceeded to talk to her.

"Um…" Lily's voice trembled with hesitation from being startled on accident by Magdalene. "Y-Yes, Magdalene…I do like the rose. It is quite exquisite and intricate."

"I will have to tell Markus that you like his handiwork."

_Wait…Wait a minute here…Did she just say that Markus created this amazing piece of art?_

The idea of someone of the class and title of 'king' having the ability of creating something as beautiful and breathtaking as a rose engraved into the woodwork of a door impressed her. Lily hadn't heard of anyone in the nobility class being this talented, especially the king possessing the skill of an artist that had years to hone his skills and talents. However…It made her that more intrigued about the very man that had brought her to his home.

She lingered on the information that was brought to her for a moment before her ears picked up on the sound of the door opening. Snapping back to reality, Lily focused on Magdalene pushing the door open, and extending one of her arms towards the opened entrance.

"I hope you like the rest of the room, my lady, as you have liked the door."

Her eyes fluttered a bit out of shock that the door she had been admiring led to the room she was to stay in. Lily drew in a breath of air, and started to move across the threshold.

Moving further inside, her eyes found the room to be fit for a princess. A large, queen size bed made out of white oak with pink and white bedding was nestled a few feet from a set of two glass doors that would take her out onto a large balcony. Not far from that, a large vanity made out of the same wood that the bed was made from was cornered to where the mirror face the direction of the bedroom door while a massive wardrobe stood beside an oak door with a similar rose carved into it like the one that was on the other one.

_Oh my goddess…I have never seen anything so extravagant like this in all of my life. This room is about the size of three of my bedrooms back home._

Lily moved herself over to the large bed, and reached down towards the covers. The tips of her fingers danced across the surface of its smooth material, taking in how luxurious and soft it felt to her. Her eyes were so focused on it that she tightened from the sudden sound of the bedroom door shutting, firmly, into place. Turning halfway, Lily looked towards the direction that the sound resonated from, and found Magdalene to be moving over to the other door in the room before turning her attention towards her.

"My lady," Magdalene said, "I will draw your bath for you, and then I will call for you."

Lily watched Markus's maid bow to her shortly before moving the other door open, and stepping across the entrance of it. Her attention drifted over towards the direction of the glass doors to the balcony. She moved herself across a large, white fur rug that stretched over the surface of the white stones that were beneath it. Moving past where a grand fireplace was positioned between the vanity and wardrobe, she stepped up to the doors, and slipped her hands onto the white, sheer drapes hanging down in front of it.

Once the curtains had been pulled away, her vision filled with the sight of the sky becoming dark and giving night reign of the sky while the land was being ravaged by the rain that was pouring down without mercy from the sky. A streak of lightning moved across the heavens, brightening the land and also coming with a loud clap of thunder following it afterwards.

A soft gasp left her mouth due to the noise and sight having frightened her like it would a small child that was terrified of storms. Letting go of the soft curtains, Lily turned herself to move away from the glass doors, quickly, but found herself instead moving into the open embrace of Markus Callaway who had been standing behind her without her knowledge. She lifted her eyes up to his face, and gazed upon him with her expression of awe and surprise telling all that she was feeling at the moment from finding him to be there.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing for a medium for a story that I am writing under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or The Undertaker.

Chapter Sixteen

_She looks so beautiful like this…_

Markus gazed upon the angelic face of the woman that he intended to make his queen looking up to him with an expression that was mixed of fear and surprise. He proceeded to ask her what was troubling her when his hearing picked up on the sound of a loud crash of thunder outside the strong, impenetrable walls of his fortress. In that same instant, Markus registered her body tightening against his muscular one at the same time catching the sound of a soft gasp escaping from her mouth. He got the answer he sought for from her by the way she spoke to him with her body language.

_Poor Lily…My poor…sweet…beautiful Lily. You have no reason to fear the storm, my love. The walls of my fortress will keep it away from coming in while my arms will give you warmth and comfort._

Slipping his arms around her back until she was against him, completely, Markus placed one of his palms on the back of her head, and pulled it so that it could rest one of her cheeks on a side of it. He ran his fingertips of the same hand through her hair to massage it, as well as her head, while his other one pressed against the small of her back, giving her some support. Markus waited for a few moments before he eased his eyes shut, and immersed himself into the warm embrace he had her and him in at the moment.

_Oh my god…I…I have never felt anything so nice such as this in a long…long time. _His senses started to become flooded with an overwhelming feeling of contentment from Lily's curvaceous frame pressed against the front side of his. _Having Lily so close and against me right now is the best sensation I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing._

_There will be another feeling that you will find just as nice, Markus. _The passionate part of his conscience whispered, slipping into his train of thought he was having at the moment. _I know of something that will rival, and, maybe, will be even better than what you are feeling right now._

_What are you rambling on about now? _He kept himself in the moment with his beautiful companion as his arms clung to her body, and kept her firmly against him, unwilling to let her go at the moment. _What will I enjoy even more than this?_

_I am pretty sure that when you take her to bed…you are going to experience a whole new intense pleasure unlike anything else that can compare to it.-_

The second that he caught what direction his passionate side was heading in with his response, his ears picked up on the sound of footsteps moving into the area where he was locked in the embrace with Lily still. He eased his arms from her body, gently, and looked over one of his shoulders in the direction of the adjoined bathroom in the chamber. Markus watched as Magdalene walked out of the bathroom with a white robe in her hands, and brought herself to an abrupt stop due to witnessing him being in the area with his guest without her knowledge.

"My lord," Magdalene said, "I didn't hear you come in the room. If I had, I would have-"

"Don't fret, Magdalene." Markus spoke to his only maid and servant in a kind, understanding tone in his deep but firm voice. "There is no need to apologize."

"I was just about to assist Lady Lily with her bath, my lord."

"That won't be necessary, Magdalene." Markus moved across the room to get to her, and eased the white robe she had for his guest off of her arm, and draped it over one of his in a fluid motion while he kept the conversation brief with her. "I will be assisting Lily with whatever she wishes or needs for the rest of the night…You may go to your quarters for the rest of the night, and take it easy."

_Nice move, Markus…_

He chose to ignore the confident words coming from his conscience in order to keep a hidden smirk from coming to the surface of his face. Markus wanted to make sure he didn't show his cocky side in front of Lily to keep her from witnessing it so soon.

With his eyes on Magdalene, he watched her head to the door of the bedchamber for a few moments before his attention drifted to Lily once more. One of his hands stretched out in her direction while he spoke to her with a highly sensual tone emerging in his deep voice due to the burning passion he possessed for her deep inside.

"Shall we, Lily?"


	17. Chapter 17

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing as a medium for a story that I am writing under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or The Undertaker

Chapter Seventeen

A look of complete and absolute shock washed across her face from the sight of Markus, her king and host, extending one of his hands towards her after he had just asked her for his permission to assist her with her bath in a hidden, subliminal way. Her body froze for a moment, as did her voice, out of the intense confusion that had hit it from the request the had made to her as Magdalene was on her way out.

_This is not good, Lily… _Her rational side went into full blow panic mode from the situation she had been placed into. _I don't see a good outcome from him helping you with your bath. This can only go in one direction…_

_I don't think he has any alternative motives. _Lily kept her eyes upon his face for a few more moments before they moved down to his palm that was still reaching out for her to take while she maintained the conversation she was having at the moment with her conscience. _He hasn't given me any reason to not trust him._

_Lily, you cannot ignore the signs that are right in front of your face._

_If you are talking about the way his voice is sounding right-_

_It is not only the voice, but also the way he has been looking at you…and how he had his strong arms wrapped around the curves on your body to where you were pressed against his body, completely. You can't honestly-_

"Lily…"

Markus's deep voice caused her to break out of the conversation with the rational part of her conscience. Blinking a bit, Lily lifted her eyes towards his face, and found him to be waiting for her next move. Her body shivered with nervousness at the prospect of him assisting her with a bath. She drew in a breath, and had her right hand to slip into his open palm before she looked down in time to focus on his fingers wrapping around the sides of it.

_I really hope that I am making the right decision, and I won't be regretting this later on._

Even though she had put on a confident and comfortable front with her conscience, Lily couldn't get rid of an unsettling feeling that was resonating through her. There was a feeling about the moment going on pass the point of no return that she couldn't get off of her mind.

She lifted her eyes from their hands being nestled within one another, and discovered him to be looking at her with concern pouring of out of his piercing gaze. Her gaze slowly started to drift further into his own while she picked up on the sound of his deep, sensual voice speaking to her.

"Lily, what is troubling you?" Markus asked, gently. He clearly saw how upset she truly was at the moment even though it was lingering on the surface and not revealing itself, completely, and it made him become more concerned at the moment. "I can see that something has put you on edge with me, and I would like to fix the situation the best that I can."

His words pulled at her heart strings, and her inner emotions, causing the moment to make them more intense with her. She couldn't hide the truth from him anymore. She had to tell him.

"Markus," Lily replied, "I am just feeling a little nervous at the moment." She spoke from her heart to him, revealing her issues in the softness of her voice. "No one else has ever undressed and bathed me besides my mother when I was little. I…I never had a man do it for me before."

Lily did her best to keep calm and relaxed before him to keep herself from showing more of her feelings, but found it extremely hard from the way his eyes looked into her soul, and his deep, sensual voice causing every muscle in her body to tighten up with little difficulty.

"I promise that I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with, Lily." Markus spoke to her with a soothing sound to his voice while his thumb of the hand that was holding hers started to caress the back of it, massaging and sending tingles throughout her body. "If I start to do anything you disapprove of or makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I will stop doing it that very instant. My only wish it to please you and make you happy."

Her body started to ease the tension away from it once she found him wanting to take care of her, not hurt her. She drew in a breath of air, and gave a nod of her head prior to speaking up to him with the nervousness no longer there in it.

"Very well, Markus."

"May I have the honor of bathing you then?"

"You may, my lord."

For a moment, Lily assumed he would ask her about calling her by a title instead of his name, but noticed a smile moving across his face in her direction. A shy yet sweet smile started to dance across her face from seeing how content and happy he seemed at that moment with her. She maintained the eye connection with him while her body moved with his towards the open doorway of the adjoined bathroom in the bedroom she had been taken to.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium for a story that I am working on at the current moment. I do not own or have anything to do with the WWE or The Undertaker

Chapter Eighteen

Moving over the threshold, Markus led Lily over to a side of a large, white porcelain tub was nestled in the heart of the large bath chamber with hot water being close to the rim of it and small amounts of steam resonating from it. He moved his gaze over towards his attractive guest, and allowed it to dance over the curves of her body that was hidden beneath the white gown she had on at the moment since her attention was focused more on the large, lavishly decorated bathroom that he had brought her into.

_My god…I have never seen any woman so beautiful and pure of heart like Lily in all of the years of me being a vampire on this realm of existence._

Markus couldn't get over how over a short span of time with the daughter of Radcliff and Marigold he was wanting nothing more than to go ahead and have the wedding that very night with her. She made him feel more alive than anyone else had ever done in the past centuries he lived on the planet in such a short time frame.

_This is the one for me…If I don't ask her for her hand and marriage before tomorrow night and I let her slip away…someone else will take her far away from my sight…or her father will make sure she is locked up even tighter than she was before we met one another._

He couldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't allow someone else to steal away the heart of the woman who he planned to marry, or Radcliff to lock her away from his sights. The thought of either happening to her made his blood slowly boil a bit.

_There is only one clear decision in this matter…Lily will become my wife tomorrow night at the midnight ceremony._

Slipping his hand away from hers, Markus went over to where a nearby hook was positioned on the rock wall beside the door to the bathroom, and hung the white robe that Magdalene had placed out for her. He turned back around, and looked towards Lily from where he stood with a kind look in his eyes.

"Well," Markus said, "Let's see about that bath now, Lily, in order to warm your body, and relax any tension that is in your muscles."

"Very well, Markus." Lily replied, politely. "I think that is a good idea as well. A nice hot bath will do me really good right about now."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Lily…You have to remove your clothing in order to take the bath properly."

The moment he said those words to Lily, he watched a look of shock mixing with that of a horrified expression moved across her face. His eyes could tell that she hadn't realized she would have to undress herself in front of him in the privacy of the bath chamber since Magdalene was not there to assist her with it due to him giving her the rest of the night off. He took note of her hands grabbing at the skirt of her dress a bit nervously while his ears picked up on the shaky sound that had grown within her gentle voice.

"O-Okay, M-M-Markus." Lily looked around the area she was in with for a moment for a changing screen, but found nothing there to change behind in order to keep some form of modesty. Moving her eyes back towards him, she focused on his gaze while her childlike nervousness exposed itself even more in her voice towards him. "Um…C-Could you turn around while I undress? I…"

Seeing her feeling distressed about taking her clothes off in front of him, Markus walked across the floor, erasing the rest of the space between herself and him, and cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed her cheeks up and down in a gentle, massaging gesture, while he spoke up to her with his deep voice taking on a more soothing sound to it in order to calm her nerves.

"My lady…" Markus whispered to her, softly, "You have no reason to fear anything from me."

"I know…It is just…"

"Just what, Lily?"

His eyes watched her head lower down a bit from his piercing stare to look in the direction of her feet. He slipped his hand away from her face just so that it was still nearby as to cup it again when the time seemed just right. Markus waited in anticipation as he listened to her gentle voice.

"I have never undressed in front of a man before, Markus."

Of course…That explained everything to him. He was the first man she had ever been in this situation with, and he would also be the first one to see her body without any clothes on covering the curves that drove him absolutely crazy with unbridled passion. Any woman that hadn't done this sort of thing in front of a man before would be nervous about what to do or how to go about it.

Letting a faint smile come to his face, Markus moved his hand back onto her face, and cupped the bottom of her chin. He eased her head back up to where their eyes met, and spoke to her with only tenderness within his deep, soothing voice.

"It is perfectly natural for you to feel nervous or even afraid to do this in front of me, Lily. A woman who has never undressed for a man before would be just as nervous and on edge like you are right now."

Markus thought for a moment: How am I going to ease the concern and dread from Lily? He didn't wish for her to continue to be uneasy about the whole arrangement of not only staying there at his home, but also bathing before him. Suddenly, his sent him a suggestion that seemed to be the perfect fit for the moment.

Moving his hand away from her face, he placed his hands at his sides shortly before his deep voice escaped from his strong mouth once more.

"If it will help you, I will undress you from behind so that way your more private parts will be facing away from me, and you won't have to show them to me until you are comfortable with the idea of displaying them…Would that be okay?"

"I…" Lily answered, "I would really like it if you did that for me, Markus…if you don't care to."

"I don't care to do that at all for you, Lily."

Walking around behind her, Markus lifted the very hand that he had cupped her cheek, as well as her chin in, with his other one, and started to tug at the lacings on the back of her dress that kept the rest of soft, fair skin, not to mention her curvy figure, hidden from sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium for a story that I am working on under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or The Undertaker

Chapter Nineteen

_Remain calm, Lily…Everything will be okay. Markus won't do anything to upset you or cross the boundary lines he has agreed to._

Lily attempted to ease the tension away due to her conscience's plea. She knew that he didn't seem the type to go back on his words to her. He had been honest to her this whole time, and didn't seem like the kind to turn on her now when he has won her trust.

Slowly, her body started to detect a faint draft from behind, informing her that Markus had already started to undo the upper part of the back of her dress. Her muscles tightened up on the spot out of nervousness from his hands working her gown's binds free. Lily drew in a breath of air, and brought her hands to lie across her midsection, one on top of the other, as she released it out of her mouth.

_I am going to be okay…There is no reason why I should be so nervous right now. Markus is very trustworthy and not the type of man to betray me._

She found herself brought out of her train of thought by a new sensation: the tips of Markus's fingers moving down the center of her back as more of her gown was being opened up and pushed to the side. Lily struggled to keep her breathing patterns from being too loud or fast due to a warmth resonating from him she had not anticipated to expect.

_Dear god…His fingers feel majestic dancing down the middle of my back like they are. Even though he is not doing it deliberately…I love how his fingers are caressing against my back right now._

The same urges she had for him in his royal carriage returned with a vengeance, and showed her no mercy. The muscles in her inner thighs tightened as the ones in her vagina had begun to clench at the same time. She eased her eyes shut, and, mentally, attempted to sway the desires burning inside of her body to stop.

_Calm yourself down, Lily…You can regain control of your body this very moment before it is too late, and…and…_

She found herself faltering a bit due to the sensation of Markus's strong hands moving more of her gown away from her back to expose her bare flesh from the base of her slender neck all the way down to the small of her back that was positioned right above her round, tight rump. Lily struggled to get back on track with her thoughts while the warmth from his fingers were moving all throughout her body, ravaging every fiber of her being.

_If I can't control my body and ease these conflicting emotions away or at least to a level I can manage to deal with, I am fearful of what will come to pass the moment he removes my gown away to show every part of my naked form to his piercing gaze…I can't look away from those emerald eyes once I look upon them…I just can't…_

Before she could finish the thought, Lily sensed his strong hands sliding the shoulders of her dress to the sides to where their soft, fair complexion could be seen out in the open, and move his palms onto the balls of them, pressing his fingers into them. She drew in a breath of air as a last attempt to silence the urges she was experiencing, but found it failing, tremendously, due to the heat rising inside of her body and emerging on the surface of her face, slowly.

_Give into it, Lily. _Her lust whispered to her, speaking in a highly tempting tone. _Give into what Markus has to offer you._

_I…I can't… _Lily spoke with absolute desperation to the part of her conscience that was invading and assaulting her thoughts with its own. _It is not proper for me to do such a thing with a man I have only met-_

_You have no room to talk about doing something 'improper' when you were on the verge of doing something 'improper' in his carriage with him not very long ago._

The skin on her cheeks flushed with embarrassment from her being called out by the lustful side of herself. She had indeed bordered on the point of having sex on the way to the very castle she was in at the moment. Lily couldn't deny that to her conscience, but it didn't change her wish to not do something 'improper' so quickly.

_I know what you are talking about to me…but I don't wish to give into it so quickly._

_Lily, you don't have forever to be doing this with him. You can't hold this back, or keep him back from progressing further with you forever._

_You listen-_

Lily abruptly stopped the conversation with her conscience upon the fabric sliding down and off of her body in a slow, teasing gesture. She moved her eyes, and noticed Markus's strong hands moving the dress of off of her arms before sliding it towards her feet, revealing that she had no undergarments on to hide her round, firm breasts, the curves of her tight ass, or the very area on her body where her virginity was nestled and still intact. Quickly, her hands moved down to try and hide the little mound between her tight legs and firm thighs out of desperation and nervousness.

_Oh my god…What am I going to do…What am I going to-_

"Don't fear me, Lily."

Markus's deep voice brought her out of her thoughts before she could finish the thought she had formed in her mind. She turned her head, and found him to be moving around to the front of her body to face her. Her eyes gazed into his piercing stare only to find it looking at her with a tender and gentle side to them that matched the sound to his voice.

"I only wish to take care of you," Markus said, "and show you how a woman like you needs to be treated." Extending his hand to her, he kept his gaze upon her eyes never letting them drift over her nude form for a single moment as he spoke to her. "Allow me…"

Lily found it to be a surprise that he was keeping his word since most men in his situation would have looked upon her body, and, probably, would be trying to take her and claim her by force. However, Markus seemed to be different from the other men she had heard tales of.

She drew in a breath of air, and slipped one of her hands into one of his strong palms. Lily maintained the eye contact with him as she moved over towards the large tube, and proceeded to ease one of her feet inside of the hot water that was waiting for her inside of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium for a story that I am writing under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with The Undertaker.

Also, I would like you all to view my trailer I have created for the book that I am working on at the moment under the title of "The Dark King's Bride" and let me know what you think of it. I tried to post the link for it on here, but the site won't let me do it for some odd reason. Look it up on Youtube under the title "The Dark King's Bride Teaser Trailer" and also on my author's page on Facebook under my pen name, Janessa Anderson

Chapter Twenty

Markus watched her move inside the tub that his maid, Magdalene, had prepared for her from where he remained. Slowly, he watched her slip her body down into the water, and managed to catch a glimpse of her other hand still trying to hide where her small mound was nestled during her descent into the water as her firm. His eyes remained on her body as he watched her firm, round breasts slip down underneath the surface of the water to where they were hidden just a few inches from the surface due to the sitting position that she had moved herself into in the tub.

_Take a look at her body, Markus. _His desires whispered to him in an alluring tone of voice, flooding his mind. _Have you ever seen such a more perfect body in all of your life?_

_No…I haven't… _Despite knowing his passions were trying to get him to cave in to them, he spoke to them with his voice shaky, slightly, due to the intense emotions that had started to build up inside of him with no mercy. _Her body is something so angelic and majestic that only the angels of old could have created her._

_Lily is perfect for you, Markus, but yet you hold back from claiming her for yourself._

_I don't want to move so fast with her that I leave her feeling rushed into it with me._

_Markus, you can't keep up this demeanor you are using as a shield to keep you from letting out your true emotions for her._

_If you are expecting me to have my way with her, you are not thinking clearly._

_Markus-_

_It is not in my nature to do such a vile thing, especially to a woman as lovely and angelic like Lily._

_You may say that now, but mark my words…You will give into the very feelings you are trying to suppress, and finally release all of your unbridled passions in a sexual frenzy in bed with her curvaceous frame beneath your tall and muscular one._

He chose to not respond back to his conscience from where he was at the moment. Markus didn't want to believe he would do all the things that his lustful side was wanting from him. He was sure he was able to ignore it, and not cave in.

Focusing his eyes towards a stool made out of gray and white marble, Markus locked his gaze onto where a soft, white cloth had been left out for Lily's bath. He picked it up after his hands had pushed the sleeves of his top up to his elbows in order to keep the water from being soaked up into them. His right hand dipped it down into the water, soaking it in the warm water, and lifted it up to her back. He moved it up and down in gentle strokes across the fair complexion of her back, but didn't move too quickly about it. He wanted to take his time with what he was doing, and enjoy it. Just a few moments into washing her back, however, Markus noticed how her body had begun to shiver, slightly, like a leaf hanging onto a branch for its life while the early autumn air is blowing against it in an attempt to knock it off.

_Looks like you might need to do something 'special' in order to stop her shaking, and calm the inner turmoil in her body._

He took heed of what his conscience suggested, and found it to be the absolute truth. If he was to have a chance of getting close to her and win over her heart and soul, Markus needed to do something order to erase the feelings of nervousness away from her.

Slowly, Markus started to move the rag over a side of her neck above her left shoulder while he leaned his mouth towards her right ear, and spoke to her in a soft, sensual tone in his deep voice.

"Why are you shaking like this, Lily?" Markus asked, making sure to keep his voice low. "Is the way that I am washing displeasing you?"

"N-No Markus," Lily replied, "you are not displeasing me at all." Her voice had started to not only possess a shaky sound to it but also one of hidden pleasure due to the change in his own voice towards her. "You are doing a fine job at washing me like you are at the current moment."

"They why are you trembling like a leaf?"

"I…I…I don't know…"

He found himself becoming overwhelmed with an all-powerful emotion from the intense sound of desire slipping into her own voice at the same time the skin of her body had started to become hot with need for him. Moving his face in closer to her neck, Markus's hand that had been washing the other side of it started to move down towards the top of her chest, and started to run the wash rag against it in a stroke that would only heighten her desires and lusts. He had his mouth hovering a few inches from the nape of her throat as his breath danced across it with his voice at the same instance.

"Perhaps…This will help you…Relax…"

Markus wasted little time in letting go of the rag, and moved his hand underneath the water to cup one of her luscious breasts, and proceeded to massage it within his grasp. He listened to a soft moan escaping her mouth in almost a whine-like sound while his fingers could sense the tension that had been in her body starting to leave it with only her own pleasure and need residing within it.

_Listen to her, Markus…She is enjoying what you are doing at the moment…and she wants more._

Unable to ignore his own desires whispering to him and the own urges his body craved at that exact moment, he moved his lips against her neck, and begun to passionately kiss its tender flesh. His ears picked up on not only the sound of her whimpering in pleasure but the rapid speed of her blood traveling beneath the surface of her neck.

_Bite her…Bite her, Markus…_

The vampire part of him craved for him to taste her blood due to it catching the sound of it rushing through her mortal body, as well as the smell of it. However, he managed to suppress the bloodlust from coming out, and kept his fangs from forming inside of his mouth, preventing him from biting down into her skin, while he replied back to the beast within him in a firm tone.

_I will not bite her…tonight._

_When will you do it then?_

_Tomorrow night at the ceremony in order for her to not only become like myself, but to also spend all of her life at my side as the queen over these territories._

_Can you really wait that long? Her blood smells as sweet as she is, Markus. Why not have a small nip, and taste a small fraction of what she has to offer you inside?_

Markus managed to ignore what his other part had asked of him, and started to move his lips up towards her mouth. He kept his hand massaging her breast with the tips of his fingers circling and rubbing her nipple a little harder than they had the moment he had cupped it within his palm. Reaching one of her cheeks with his trail of kisses heading towards her mouth, Markus watched her turn her head, and look up to him with an unbridled sexual need for him pouring out of her eyes.

"Markus…" Lily whispered, pleading to him, while one of her hands moved out of the water, and cradled the back of his head, slipping several of her fingers into his thick hair. "…Kiss me...Kiss me like you did in the carriage."

His heart felt like it was going to burst with excitement and joy at her wishing for him to continue with his kisses. He drew in a breath of air, and moved in towards her mouth as he released the breath out in one last whisper to her.

"As you wish, my lady."


	21. Chapter 21

Note: This is a fanfiction. I don't own or have anything to do with the Undertaker or the WWE. This is a medium for me to use to write my current story that I am working on at the moment that is under the same title and will be available for purchasing once it is complete.

Also, this chapter has adult content in it. Just giving you a warning right now that there are adult language and adult themes in it that are not appropriate to those on here who are not mature enough to be reading this material.

Chapter Twenty-One

As his lips collided with hers, Lily found herself becoming overwhelmed by a sensation unlike anything else: pure desire. Every muscle in her body seemed to be lit on fire and unable to stop it from spreading to every part of her body.

_Oh…my…god in the heavens above my head…I have never experienced anything so wild and untamed before._

The tips of her fingers worked their way deeper into his thick mane of black hair, wrapping bits of the strands within them, until she managed to press her palm against the back of his head, fully. Lily begun to add a little more pressure to the back of his head as she was struggling to not rush into the heat of the moment with him. Her mouth started to register his parting to a point, and slipping his long, tongue inside of hers. The moment their mouths started to kiss one another even deeper and with a more fiery passion, Lily noticed just how badly she truly was craving him.

_I have never needed a man so badly in all of my life…but here I am, desiring the very one who just so happens to be my king._

_This should not be a surprise to you, Lily. _Her conscience said, interfering in her thoughts. _You have been trying to battle with these feelings from the moment when he brought inside his carriage to right this second._

_Well…I never imagined it to be so intense and full of such passion and pleasure._

_I believe you are in for a very big shock, Lily._

Before she had the chance to retort back at her rational side, Lily discovered his hand that had been massaging one of her breasts to be sliding down the front of her body beneath the water even further in the direction of where her vagina was nestled between her tight thighs. Her heart nearly stopped from the tips of his fingers dancing across the opening of the very area on her body where her virginity was kept safe and secure.

_I…I don't know if I can do this…I…I have to stop this before it goes on any further!_

Her fear of what could happen in a matter of seconds caused her to break the kiss with him, and look to him with an expression of panic on her face to go along with the shaky tone in her voice.

"Markus…" She said. "I…I don't know if I can go through with this." Lily regretted what she was saying, but couldn't stop herself from what was coming out of her lips. "It's just…just…"

"Just…what, Lily?" Markus asked. With his hand nestled upon her small mound between her legs still, he spoke to her with all of his emotions containing lust, desire, and unbridled passion pouring out and into the open for her to witness. "Tell me what it is troubling you…Have I overstepped my boundaries? Perhaps…you don't like what I am doing to you-"

"N-No! I like what you are doing to me Markus!" Her voice came out a little more excited and high pitched then she wanted it to be. She took a moment to lower it down a bit before continuing to speak to him. "It has nothing to do with you at all, Markus. You have been absolutely perfect and wonderful to me."

"Then…What is the problem?"

"It's not you…It's…It's me." Lily lowered her head out of shame and embarrassment as she continued to speak to him in a softer tone. "I just don't know if I can really go through with this Markus. You see…I haven't done anything with a man before besides what we did in the carriage, and I don't know if I can…can-"

"Satisfy me?" Cutting her off, Markus's voice took on a more firm and serious tone with her while his feelings for her were very noticeable in it. "Lily…There is not another woman I want more right now then you…You are the only one that can truly satisfy me and please me in ways no one else can ever dream to do."

"But…But I am a virgin…How can I truly pleasure you when I don't know how-"

A high pitched gasp escaped from her mouth in place of the words she had intended to use instead due to feeling him starting to move a couple of his fingers inside of the very opening he had been teasing only a few moments earlier. She closed her eyes, and started to lean against the back of the tub. Her hands grasped onto the rim of it while she had her eyes tightly closed, and her mouth letting more gasps out of it.

_Oh…my every loving…fucking god! Oh my word…This…This feels so…so…so amazing!_

Lily found how wonderful the pleasure coming from his fingers were making her forget about the past concerns she had about the idea of not being able to satisfy or pleasure him. All that was on her mind was experiencing the true, unadulterated pleasure he had inside of his body for her.

After a few moments of struggling with her own feelings and not crying out with the true amount of her lusts for him, she finally made her plea for her sexual release in a soft yet high pitched tone while her body was squirming a bit on the two fingers he had inside of her.

"I can't take it, Markus…I need you…I need you so bad right now that each passing second feels like torture when your hands are not on my skin and your mouth is not moving against mine. Please…satisfy and pleasure me in ways that no other woman has felt before by you…I want you…to take me."


	22. Chapter 22

Note: This is a fanfiction. I don't own or have anything to do with the Undertaker or the WWE. This is a medium for me to use to write my current story that I am working on at the moment that is under the same title and will be available for purchasing once it is complete.

Also, this chapter has adult content in it. Just giving you a warning right now that there are adult language and adult themes in it that are not appropriate to those on here who are not mature enough to be reading this material.

Chapter Twenty-Two

"As you wish, my dear…sweet…beautiful Lily."

Markus slipped his hand off of her mound, and straightened his body to stand up. He watched her eyes flutter open before they looked up to him with only desire to be there, burning with the same intensity that lingered within his piercing emerald gaze.

_This is the moment…There is no turning back from this point forward._

Bending down, Markus slipped his arms underneath her physique in the water, and lifted her up and out of it in a bride being carried over the threshold position. He held her wet, curvaceous body against his chest, causing a large wet spot to form on the fabric of his top that he had on before, during, and after their ride in his carriage to his home. His eyes pierced into her very soul as he moved them away from the tub that was full of hot water.

_I have been waiting such a long time for the night that I would finally meet a woman that possesses a strong sexual lust that matches my own and a heart that is as pure of the snow in the winter. Now…I am going to be able to not only have her in bed with me this night…but many other nights to come once we are married as husband and wife…and I turn her into what I am._

He wasted little time walking them across the floor of her room towards the closed door of the chambers. Using his right foot, Markus kicked the door wide open without having to stop for even a moment, and moved himself out into the long hallway that ran outside of the very area they were just in for what seemed to be about half a mile. His eyes focused down it to where a crimson door stood beneath an archway made out of the very same onyx crystals that were in his private library with no intention of pull them away from his destination.

_Looks like you might be breaking that word you gave earlier, Markus. _The vampire part of his soul teased and taunted him due to the change of his demeanor, as well as at how quick he was heading towards his own chambers. _I can tell that you are wanting to stick those pearly white fangs of yours into her soft, fair complexion on the curve of her throat, and taste what she has to offer you. _

_There is something I want to stick inside of her all right…but it is not my fangs._

He didn't bother to even try, and hide his urges for her anymore. All he had on his mind was getting behind the door to his bedroom with her, and making sure that they had the utmost privacy so they could enjoy each other's company without any interruptions.

_Looks like the beast is fixing to come out of you and into the open after all._

_If it does…I am sure you will be the first to know and be aware of._

Arriving to the crimson painted, wooden door, Markus lifted up one of his feet, and repeated same motion he had done to her door only seconds ago, kicking it wide open. He walked across the threshold, and into a more gothic yet romantic bedroom with crimson and black colors be spread out all over the area while candles burned, brightly, from the outer edges of the walls all the way to the outer edges of his bed on the floor. His same foot kicked the doors shut into place behind him before he crossed over towards his large, king size bed with Lily's shivering body pressed against his chest while his arms kept her off of the floor.

"We are here now, my love." Markus whispered. His strong arms eased her naked form on top of his silk bedding before he moved his hands to the bottom of his damp shirt. "Now…We have all the privacy in the word to do as we please with one another."

"I am glad to hear that, Markus." Lily spoke to him with every bit of her voice trembling with an indescribable need for him. Watching him lifting the shirt off to show the ripples of muscles on his abdomen, she sat up on the bed with keeping her eyes on him, and the conversation going between the two of them. "At this moment…I can't see myself being with any other man that makes me feel as alive as you do, my lord."

He took all she had just said to him while his hands removed his shirt away to reveal his chiseled body before he tossed it to the side. Looking upon her with his intense emerald green stare, his body moved to the foot of the bed with his trousers still on, and proceeded to ease his left knee on top of the covers.

_If there was a time to ask her to be my wife…This is the perfect chance to do so before it passes me by._

Markus begun to crawl up to where she waited his arrival. His stare pierced straight through to the very essence of her being as he broke the silence with her by using his strong, sensual voice.

"Lily…In my years as ruling over these lands as the king…and existing as a vampire amongst those of my kind for the last few centuries…I have never met a woman as passionate, innocent, and beautiful as you."

His body moved onward, causing hers to lie down as more of it moved to hover over top of hers. Looking down at her, he found her to be looking back at him with not only lust within her gaze but another emotion that he possessed for her the moment he first saw her: unconditional love. The sight alone told him that he had to ask her before another man could steal her away from him. He needed to ask her…and ask her now.

"There is no other woman I want to wake up beside in my bed and rule over the lands with…but you…I guess what I am asking you is…Will you marry me, and join me as my lover, wife, queen, and vampire mate for the centuries that are to come for the both of us?"


	23. Chapter 23

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium to help me on an actual historical/paranormal/romance that I am writing at the moment under the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the Undertaker or the WWE.

Chapter Twenty-Three

_I can't believe this is really happening to me right now!  
_

Her heart swelled up with joy from hearing the man that was the ruler, lord and master over the region she lived in ask her for her to marry him. She never thought any man would ask her to be their wife due to her parents always keeping her under their fingers, monitoring her movement. However…Here she was…laying beneath the body of King Markus Callaway with him looking down upon her, and waiting for the answer to his proposal.

_Markus, the king, just asked me, a lowly peasant girl, to be his wife…This seems like some fantastical dream come to life._

_Lily, are you sure about this? _The rational part of her conscience interrupted the blissful thoughts she had been having at the moment due to the question that was posed to her. _He is your master and king who just also happens to be one of the older and more powerful vampires in the region._

_What is so wrong with me becoming the wife, lover, queen and mate of Markus?_

_Well…One issue about this is the fact that he is a king…and you are the daughter of two farmers…You are way out of his league._

_He doesn't seem to care…If that was the case, he wouldn't have even asked me to marry him in the first place._

_I guess there is only one real issue left then._

_What would that be?_

_Are you really prepared to leave all you know behind, and become not only the queen, but also a vampire? Are you willing to make that sacrifice?_

Then it dawned on her. If she agreed to marry him, Lily would be leaving all of her friends in the village behind, and she would never see her parents ago. Her whole life would change with the answer she gave to him.

_The question you have to ask yourself, Lily, is: Do I want to be with someone who happens to be a powerful vampire who rules over the land and who will transform me into a vampire…or do I want to run away before it is too late, and return to the life of a normal peasant girl with the same friends and have my parents dictate what I can or cannot do?_

Lily took a moment to regain her focus upon his face, and found him to be looking upon her with an expression of not only a sexual desire boiling over…but that of an undying devotion that had started to build up inside of him for her. The sight alone made her mind up on the issue as one of her hands slowly started to move from where it had been at her side.

_I know my answer…_

Bringing her hand off the bedding, she cupped a side of his face within her grasp. Her palm found the skin on his pale complexion to be as warm as the heat that she had found from his fingertips in the several times that he had touched the skin on her own body. Lily drew in a breath of air, and begun to speak while a kind smile danced across her face, faintly.

"Markus…" Lily said. "I never thought that I would have the chance to experience all of the emotions and sensations you have managed to show me in such a short amount of time of having met me…or that someone of your status would ever care for someone like me who is not in their rank so strongly and passionately. I always assumed that I would end up with some poor farmer who would have me confined to the house, and never let me do what it is that I wish to."

"Has that assumption changed?" Markus asked, speaking to her with a tone of desperation growing in his voice for her. "Am I correct in thinking that things have changed for you?"

"As a matter of fact…Yes…It has changed…in a tremendous way." The smile started to grow wider on her face as her voice became more overjoyed then it already sounded, and her eyes had started to have tears building up in them. "Markus…I can't see myself with anyone else at my side for all the years of my life…but you."

"Then…Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I am…" Tears of happiness started to run down her cheeks of her face as the words came flooding out with each word dripping with the same emotion that had caused her to cry. "My answer…is…yes. I will marry you, and spend all the rest of the years of my life with you."


	24. Chapter 24

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing at the moment to help me with writing a story that I am working on at the present moment underneath the same title. I don't own or have anything to do with the Undertaker or the WWE.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Markus's entire body felt a shot of pure electricity shoot through it without mercy upon hearing the angel beneath his strong physique agree to his proposal of marriage. Overwhelmed by the new feeling, he showed no hesitation as his head leaned down, and brought his strong mouth crashing against hers.

_Oh Lily…My dear…sweet…wonderful Lily…You have just made me the happiest vampire in the whole world._

Having Lily agree to be his lover, wife, queen and mate for all time had caused his mind, as well as his body, to go haywire with lust. Markus couldn't hold back his emotions for her anymore, and planned to show her them to the fullest extent.

His mouth deepened the kiss he was giving her, making it more passionate and sensual, while his body started to lower itself down to rest on top of her own, gently, in a way that he wouldn't hurt her due to the difference in sizes. The touch of her bare breasts against the skin of his chest set off a ripple effect of desire to spread out from his chest and start to work its way to every recess of his body. Breaking the kiss with her for a brief moment, a soft but deep moan escaped from his mouth as he proceeded to speak to her.

"Sweet Lily…" Markus said, speaking to her in a raspy, lustful tone. "You have no idea how happy have just made me. Knowing that you will be at my side for all time pleases me to all ends."

"I don't see myself with any man but with you, Markus." Lily said. Her voice had become soft from earlier, and started to drip with the same intense desire in his. "You are the only one that I truly envision myself with for the years to come."

"That makes me very honored, my lady."

"If it is okay with me asking this…When do you want us to have the wedding?"

"I was thinking…Perhaps…Tomorrow night at midnight we could have the ceremony."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think that is a little soon? I mean…You just asked me to marry you just a few minutes ago."

"Lily…I don't wish to have you and I wait for a long time period before we can be wedded to one another. I want to be married to you as quickly as possible so that we may be united as one as quick as possible."

He silently cursed at himself once he had finished making the statement to her. Even though he had told her part of the truth, Markus had not been fully honest with her. There was another part of the reason for tomorrow night…but he chose against telling her the true reason why he wanted her to marry him at midnight the following evening.

"Will you be okay if we go ahead with it tomorrow night, my lady?"

"Y-Yes, my dear Markus." Lily replied, calm yet quietly. "Even though it is a bit sudden…I am perfectly fine with us going ahead with the ceremony tomorrow night."

His nervousness about her possible refusal to the ceremony he had secretly planned prior to her bath disappeared rapidly the moment she gave her okay to it. The features on his strong face relaxed while he spoke to her with all of the passion inside pouring out of it.

"I am glad that is settled…Now…That is what is to happen tomorrow night."

Markus gave up the battle with his unbridled, sexual urges. He eased himself back to sit on his knees, and found her legs to be closed and running between the opening his strong thighs had caused due to him straddling her. Keeping his gaze focused on her face, his hands moved down to the button on his trousers that had been keeping the flap closed, and his throbbing erection that was close to bursting out of them.

"Tonight...I am going to give you something that no other woman in this whole kingdom has had the pleasure of experiencing."

He watched her eyes move down, and widen in shock upon witnessing his long, thick cock coming out into the open. The sight of her amazement and surprise on her angelic face caused a smirk to move across his.

_She is __definitely__ a virgin…Only a woman who has never seen a man's private parts would have the look on her face to match the one that Lily has at the moment._

Markus pushed his trousers down to his ankles as he looked into her stare of innocence once she had lifted it up for them to make contact with one another. With his focus on her, he picked up the sound of her voice starting to come through her quivering lips.

"I…I think you might be too big, Markus." Lily pleaded to him. Her voice shivered from fear of his member being a little too much for her body to handle. "You might not be able to fit inside of me-"

"You have no reason to fear me, Lily." Keeping his voice at the level of pleasure and lust it was at, he moved his hands down to her thighs, and slipped several of his fingers down to where her inner thighs were located. Markus watched in surprise from them beginning to open, automatically, for him once he had touched them. He moved his gaze up to her face as he started to part her legs, and spoke to her with an animalistic lust burning within it.

"Just lie back…and let me show you how a man makes love to his woman."


	25. Chapter 25

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and also using as a medium to help with my story writing as I am writing a story under this same title at the moment. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Note, again: The next several chapters will have adult scenes and content in them. If you are not an adult, you should not be reading this to start with, but please be advised that the next chapters to come will have some very 'hot' scenes in them.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Her gaze drifted back down to where his member was standing out and fully erect, noticing it starting to come closer to her body, while at the same time catching sight of her legs being opened up a little wider from his hands holding onto her thighs.

_Oh my god! Look at the size of that thing! I have heard Maria talk about how some men in the village have small dicks while others are a little bigger but not by much. At this moment…I don't think that even Maria has ever seen on as big as the one I am looking at right now._

Lily couldn't get over the mere size and shape of Markus's cock. It was something of the likes of which that no woman in the whole area had seen before.

It was when she noticed the muscles in her thighs closest to her crotch starting to tighten up on her that it captured her attention, and informed her that she needed to take note of the situation she was in the moment. Moving her attention to her legs, Lily found them to be opened up as wide as they could go, exposing her vagina to the fullest.

"Are you ready for me, Lily?"

The sound of Markus's enchanting voice speaking to her caused her eyes to focus upon his piercing, emerald green stare. She found all of his emotions he was having at the moment to be pouring out of his gaze in a fierce, heat wave unlike anything else. For a moment, Lily couldn't utter a single word from her lips out of being in a frozen state.

_Speak up, Lily! _Her conscience screamed at her, urging her to say something to him. _You need to let him know right now if you are feeling up to going through with this like he obviously is!_

Catching what her conscience shouted at her, she managed to speak up, and break out of the moment of silence that had her unable to utter a sound a few moments earlier.

"M-Markus," Lily said, lightly stuttering, "I…I am ready…Just a little nervous is all since…well…you know…"

She was being honest with him. Her body was craving his to take away the sexual tension that had built up inside of her, and knew it would only be when he was inside of her that it would truly happen. However, Lily couldn't shake off the nervousness that still lingered inside of herself. The thought of her losing her virginity to Markus both excited…and frightened her.

"I give you my word, Lily," Markus whispered, lustfully, "I will take the best care of your body to make sure that the pain is limited to only a small amount."

"O-Okay…"

"I am not going to lie to you, Lily…There will be a small amount of pain since it does hurt for a woman, especially, when they lose their virginity. However, it will be gone in the blink of an eye, and be replaced by such an intense, sexual bliss that it would knock you off of your feet if you were standing up right now."

_A feeling of sexual bliss that can knock a grown woman off of their feet, eh? _The part of her conscience that kept her passionate thoughts, as well as her lustful and desirous emotions, locked up, interrupted her thoughts with a teasing tone in its own voice. _If he can do that while you are standing up…Just think of the possible positions and moves he can do to you while you are laying down that will make you really scream._

The skin on her body from her cheeks all the way down to the soles on each of her feet started to blush due to her bashful nature and the secret longing to have Markus be the one to shake her world right down to its core in a ways she never thought possible.

_Don't fight it anymore; Lily…Give into it…Let him claim you as his woman._

There was no use in hiding it any longer: She was ready to cross that threshold with him, and have him to be the one to take her virginity, and make her his woman for many nights to come for them both.

With her body remaining on its backside, Lily gave a gentle nod of her head towards him shortly before speaking up in a tone that was as soft as a whisper but showed her unbridled need for him loud and clear as if she was talking at a normal volume.

"I am ready, my lord…I am ready for you to make love to me, and give me what no other woman has had before by your hands. Please…Don't make me wait a second longer…Take me…Claim me…"


	26. Chapter 26

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing in hopes of helping me with a story that I am working on under the same title that will be available for purchasing once it is completed. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the Undertaker.

Also, this chapter contains adult content in it. So...no children need to be reading this one.

Chapter Twenty-Six

"As you wish…my love…and my lady."

Moving in the last few inches, Markus found his body becoming engulfed in such an intense warmth that it took him by surprise. A soft gasp left his mouth while eyes had started to tighten up, along with the muscles in his hips close to his groin.

_Holy fuck…I have never experienced anything as quite as breathtaking as this before in my many years of existing among the vampires and humans. It feels…marvelous._

The sensation of Lily's tight womanhood clamping around the small portion of his dick that was just a little of the way inside her only turned him on even more. He began pushing more of it inside of her with a deep moan escaping from his mouth, wishing for all it to be inside of her. His hands clamped down onto hers, firmly, while a loud moan left his mouth upon the whole length of his shaft making its way inside of her.

"Ahh!"

Catching the sound of Lily's voice coming out in a cry of pain, Markus stopped moving forward, and lowered his eyes down. He found his soon-to-be queen laying on her back, sobbing softly, with an expression of pain lingering on her face, as well as the whole form of her body.

_Stupid…I didn't take it slow enough with her…Now…She is under intense distress and pain from what I have done._

The sight of her angelic body riving in discomfort that he was the cause of only made him feel strongly guilty. This was the last thing he wanted to cause her on their first night in his bed, but here he was…making what he dreaded into a reality.

Markus bent his head down towards hers, and, lightly, brushed his mouth against the soft, fair skin of her face, kissing away the couple of tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks, in an attempt to ease the pain away from her.

_Please forgive me, my dearest._

He brought his head back a few inches, and looked down at her from where it was hovering. His gaze watched her eyes slowly relax, and open up to look upon the expression of distress that had started to ravage his body while it was leaving hers.

"I am so sorry, Lily." Markus apologized. His voice trembled with fear and sadness from thinking he had hurt her more than he had intended. He knew she was a virgin before his dick had broken through her hymen, and seeing how much she was suffering from what he had done made an overwhelming tidal wave of guilt to sweep through his once strong and firm voice. "It was not my intention to move so fast with you, and cause this kind of pain. I only wished to make you feel pleasure, but-"

Before another word could escape out of his strong lips, his voice grew silent due to him registering the tips of her fingers moving between his until their palms were completely pressed against one another and their fingers were interlocked with each other. He moved his eyes over to look upon their hands, and saw how they appeared to him at that moment in time. The sight alone made his heart start to lift from the edge of despair, and bring it back.

"My love…"

Lily's gentle voice called attention back to her. Moving his emerald green eyes from how they were joined by their hands to her angelic face, Markus noticed her to be looking upon him with not only forgiveness…but unconditional love and desire.

"You don't need to apologize for what you have done." Lily's tone still had a lingering sound of discomfort to it as she spoke, but she looked to his eyes with an expression of unadulterated passion. "This was to happen since I have never went to bed with another man in my whole life. Pain was to be expected."

"I feel guilty though for it…and rushing you-"

"You didn't rush me into this, Markus, and I will never assume that with you once this night is over."

"As you…wish…"

His words started to become few and far between due to the muscles in his cock, as well as those inside of her own body, begun to relax from the tension they had been under, and have themselves entering a new sensation: sexual bliss. Markus struggled to find his voice, and keep himself from moving forward with her until she was good and ready for him. Moving his eyes towards her face, he managed to ask her one question without his words being faltered.

"Shall I proceed, my lady?"


	27. Chapter 27

Note: This is a fanfiction I am writing and using as a medium to help with my story that I am writing under the same title that will be available for all to own in the early part of July. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Also, this chapter contains adult content. If you are a child, stop reading right now. Otherwise, enjoy :)

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Yes, Markus…I am ready for you to continue with me, my lord."

Lily struggled to keep the words she really wanted to say to him from coming out and into the open. What she had on her mind to state to him would not do anything but rush them a bit too much for her. Her eyes did their best, but, eventually, closed themselves as she let the words flow from the inside of her lips.

"Please…Don't make me wait a second longer, Markus…Please continue…"

"As you wish, Lily."

The sound of his deep voice coming out to her with the same intense passion that had been in hers and the tickling of his hot breath against her face made her insides start to melt on the spot deep within her.

_That voice and breath…are an unbelievably strong combination. They are so potent that it is impossible to ignore their true power._

Slowly, Lily found the pleasure she had found from his voice and breath moving down to his throbbing member that had begun to slowly pull out to a degree before sliding back inside to the entrance of her womb. Her heart nearly stopped from the huge amount of ecstasy that had started to build up between her legs from what his body was doing to hers.

_Oh dear…god in heaven…Please don't stop this wonderful feeling that has befallen me this moment in time!_

She found herself experiencing the very sexual bliss that he had told her that would happen very rapidly once he had started to make his thrusts in and out of her tight opening between her long, slender legs. There were no words to properly describe how she was feeling at the moment. Nothing matched up to that moment she had ever experienced previously.

Lily eased her head to lie back against the large, black satin pillow cases that concealed the goose feathers within them, and closed her eyes, gently and securely. A soft moan that resembled the sound of a child whining escaped through an opening of her tender, light pink lips. She started to squeeze Markus's hands a little more firmly just as her body began to notice this thrusts becoming a little more quicker and deeper. With herself at his mercy, Lily lied beneath his tall, nude frame as she listened for his voice.

"Holy shit…" Markus whispered. His voice didn't bother to mask the intense pleasure he was feeling at the moment from Lily's tight walls rubbing against his member with each and every thrust he made inside of her. "You are so tight, Lily…"

"Is that okay?" Lily managed to find her voice amid the moans that were coming out of her lips and into the area round them. "Am I too tight for your-"

"Not at all…In fact…You are just the right size for my manhood, my lady."

"And you are just the right size for me, my lord. If you were any bigger or smaller…I would not feel as wonderful as I am at the moment with it thrusting in and sliding out before moving back in again."

"That pleases me very much to know how I turn you on in that way."

Lily found herself falling deeper into Markus's world of vampires…darkness…and pure, unadulterated lust. She was slipping further away from the world she knew, and immersing herself into that of his world, slowly. Although she could still save herself and have him to stop before they went all the way with having sex, marrying her, and turning her into whatever it was that he is…There was not a chance in hell of that happening. Lily only wanted, needed, and craved Markus's body. No one else would do.

"You have no idea how much you are truly satisfying me, my lord, Markus."

"Perhaps…This will help your sensations to soar above new heights that you never dreamed of being a possibility."

Before another word could come out of her mouth, Lily quickly found Markus's penis moving at a much faster speed that paled in comparison to how it had been going previously. Her eyes tightly closed mere moments before she let out a loud, high pitched moan.

_Oh my goodness! This might be too much for my body to handle! _

She assumed that her body was fixing to be ripped in half from the deep, rapid thrusts of his member moving in, out, and back inside of her. Her fragile frame quivered beneath his large, strong one with pleasure starting to reach a level in her that left her shaking, uncontrollably.

Lily had started to recognize her body getting closer to its very first climax when she found herself being rolled over to be atop him. Her eyes looked down at him in awe for a moment before they drifted to his hands on her hips. With her focus on his hands, she listened to his deep voice whispering to her.

"Move with my hands, Lily." Markus said, letting his unbridled, animalistic passion for her rise to the surface with nothing holding it back. "Try rocking your hips…You will feel something even more satisfying and pleasurable then what I was doing to you just a moment ago."

Taking heed of his words, Lily eased her eyes closed, and started to rock her hips forward and back, following the motions of his hands. She gradually discovered her body to becoming engulfed by a new sensation she had not anticipated being stronger than what she had felt underneath his physique. A soft, lustful sigh escaped out of the openings of her mouth while her body started to move on its own, and going with the newly found pleasure that was shown to her by the very person who she was to marry the following night.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: This is a fanfiction I am writing and using to help me with writing a story I am currently working on at the moment. I don't own or have anything to do with WWE or the Undertaker.

Note: This chapter contains adult content and not meant for young eyes.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Oh…yes…"

Markus closed his eyes, and started to let what was happening soak in. His body burned all over with an insatiable heat that could not be stopped from spreading all over his own body.

_Just feel how her body is riding your cock, Markus. _The vampire part of his soul whispered to him, teasing and tempting him. _How does it Lily fit on you?_

_She is the perfect size for me. _Markus decided to maintain the conversation with his inner voice while his hips continued to rock back and forth to assist Lily's rocking movements. _Lily really is the only one that can satisfy me in ways that other women can't even think of._

_And after tomorrow night…She will be the one to rule by your side as this land's vampire queen._

_I look forward to tomorrow night for that reason alone._

The fact that Lily would be his wife the following night, as well as a vampire after the wedding, brought a faint smile to his face. To have her by his side and his bed for the years to come took away any possible negative thought that might try to slip inside of his mind, and only re-enforced the positive ones.

He found his body part that was being rocked back and forth on to be getting close to reaching its climax, and preparing to send its seed deep inside of her body. Opening up his piercing gaze, Markus rolled them over once more in the blink of an eye on his bed to where he was on top of her once more. He looked down, and watched her open up her eyes in his direction with a look of surprise and shock within them.

_I love that look on her face. It makes her look adorable…and even more attractive to me._

Markus kept the faint smile on his face as he begun to pick the speed up just a little bit. He gazed deeply into her gentle brown eyes as his voice escaped out of his mouth in a tone of desperation while his hands interlocked with hers once more.

"I apologize for the rash movements, Lily," he whispered, "but I believe these various positions have…heightened your enjoyment of the moment we are having with one another in the privacy of my royal bedchambers."

"You…You most certainly have done that." A moan escaped her mouth in a slight whine that sounded like a cry of pleasure. As she spoke to him, her eyes had already started to close up as tightly as she could manage them while her hands gripped his into almost a iron lock. "I…I…"

"Yes, my love?"

"I don't think I can hold my orgasm in any longer. It…It is hurting to hold it in, and-"

"Let it all out, Lily…Let it out…"

No sooner had he uttered those words that his shaft noticed a heated sensation running down the sides of it, giving him the last bit of heat he needed in order to release his seed inside of her and to also tell him that she had just orgasmed for the very first time with him. Markus leaned his head back, and let out a loud moan similar to that of a growl. His emerald green eyes took on a crimson stare for a brief moment before he managed to change them back to normal.

_Tomorrow…Not tonight…_

Markus kept his vampire side from coming out just yet. He had enough restraint to wait another night before his fangs could give him the ability and pleasure of tasting her sweet, delicious blood.

Once he had emptied all of his juices, he moved himself to lie down on the bed beside her. Markus glanced over, and found her to be nestled on her back with a look of exhaustion sweeping across her face. He let his eyes trail over the sweat that had begun its journey from the top of her head, and down her curvaceous body that had been taken from one intense pleasure to another. One of his arms reached over and pulled her towards him, bringing her head to rest on his chest. He waited for her breathing to slow down and enter a sleep state before his own eyes sealed themselves shut, and his voice escaped out in a brief whisper to her.

"Sweet dreams…my queen."


	29. Chapter 29

Note: This is a fanfiction. I am writing this to help me write a story that I am currently working on at the moment under the same title that will be available for anyone who wishes to own a copy of it. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Laying upon his large bed with Lily at his side, Markus started to recognize a heat moving across a side of his naked body. He turned his head away from where it had been facing her side of the bed, and looked over towards where the sensation was coming from.

Nestled about ten feet away from where the bed, the glass doors of his balcony stood slightly open with a portion of the morning rays of the sun shining in his direction.

The sight brought a smile to him when other vampires would be scrambling away in fear. Many years alive had made his abilities and powers make it possible for him to exist in the sunlight without bursting into flames.

Markus looked from the opened balcony doors to where his bride was nestled on her side of the bed, curled up to where his had been nestled throughout the entire night. His body glowed with delight from witnessing the woman that would be joining him that night as his mate to be nestled at his side, sleeping peacefully.

_She looks so beautiful resting like she is. _Markus soaked in her natural beauty from where he remained, wishing to take it all in. _There is nothing that anyone either human, vampire, or ancient god can give or show me that matches the contentment I am feeling at this very moment._

Markus brought one of his hands up, and brushed several strands of luxurious hair away from her angelic face, displaying it all to his eyes alone. His hand jerked back due to his eyes catching sight of her starting to move while he heard her emitting a low, sleepy groan. Keeping his attention fixated on her, Markus relaxed his body after he watched her roll herself to the other side to face away from the window.

_That's it…Sleep now, my sweet flower. Once this day is through, and night falls upon us both…You will become a child of the night like myself, and rule as queen over this land for all the years to come for us._

Slowly, he eased his body off of the bed in a manner that made little noise. He didn't wish to wake his soon-to-be wife from her slumber just yet, and was cautious about how he removed himself from her side. Markus walked across the smooth floor to the door to his bedchambers with sweat glistening off of him. His tall, muscular physique made silent steps as he reached the closed door in only a matter of seconds. He reached up with his right hand, and brought down a long, black robe to wear over his naked body.

_Even though I would much rather be in bed right now with my attractive lover…I have much to do today before night falls._

He had to make sure that everything was in order from the decorations to the clothes that he and her were to wear for the ceremony to even the tiniest of details in regards to the meals the kitchen would be fixing.

His strong arms slipped themselves inside of the long sleeves, maneuvering the robe onto his body with the littlest amount of difficulty. With his hands out in the open, Markus shut the robe in the front to conceal his naked frame before moving to tie his sash in front as to keep it from opening back up.

_Just think, Markus, _Thoughts from his more lustful emotions slipped into his mind, speaking to him in a coy tone, _After midnight, you will not only have a wife to keep your bloodline going on down through the centuries…but also a vampire queen to assist in the ruling and governing of this great land._

That had his faint smile from the previous night to form once more upon his face. Knowing that Lily would become his eternal mate and queen after the stroke of midnight that evening made all of the struggles he has had to face in the many years of being a vampire and the few as a king worth it.

Markus turned towards the direction of his large bed, and gazed upon Lily's gorgeous, angelic body curled up beneath his bedding. The sight not only warmed his spirits, but made it very tempting to just take his robe off, jump back into bed, and curl up next to her beautiful, curvaceous body.

_Calm yourself down, old boy…You will have another chance to have fun with her in your bed once you are married to her._

A soft chuckle escaped from his mouth as he pulled his attention away from her sleeping body, and focused it instead on the crimson painted door that stood before him. Markus grabbed onto the door's handle, and pulled it towards him, opening it up as silently as he could manage to do so.

Once it was fully open, Paul, Markus's advisor, was seen on the other side with a very worried expression onto his face while he spoke in a tone to match it.

"My lord…We must talk…It is very urgent."

He could tell from the look on his face that something was seriously wrong. Markus gave a silent nod towards him before he stepped out into the hallway, and closed the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium to assist me with writing a story that I am doing at the moment under the same title that will be available on Kindle until there is enough interest for me to make it in paperback form. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty

"Lily…"

She opened her eyes at the familiar sound of her mother's voice calling out her name, and lifted her gaze in the direction of where the ceiling had been in Markus's room.

Instead of a dark ceiling, the scene instead was that of a clear blue sky with the sun shining down on her, and several birds flying overhead.

_Wait…How…How did I manage to get outside? I don't remember coming outside…_

Curious, Lily moved herself to sit up, and found the surroundings to be that of a field of wild flowers she used to play in as a child from the time the sun rose up to when it set down behind the mountains. Her body rose up to stand on her feet, and revealed that it was dressed in a flowing, pale blue gown with sleeves running to her elbows with a white trim around the openings to match the same trim on the edges of the dress, a square neckline to give her chest a break from the more confined ones that her mother had her to wear, and a skirt hanging down to the back of her calves. Lily grabbed onto the sides of the lower part of her dress into her hands, and had it to sway with her movements, making it swish to and fro. A soft giggle escaped from her mouth as she started to move about a little more, letting herself get lost in the moment.

"Lily…"

Her mother's voice caught her by surprise and brought the moment of blissful enjoyment to an abrupt stop. Lily turned her focus down the hill of the field she was in to search out the source of the sound.

Nestled upon the smoother part of the landscape, Marigold, Lily's mother, was standing outside of a white stoned cottage, waving to her with a smile on her face.

_Mother…_

Seeing her out in the field, waving and smiling to her, brought a smile to her own face. She let go of her skirt, and started to hurry amongst the various flowers to get to where mother was waiting for her.

_I have so much to talk to her about! She is not going to believe me when I tell her that I am going to be marrying-_

An intense pain rushed through the right side of her neck so strong that it sent her body falling down to the earth, and landing on one of her sides. A soft cry left her mouth due to the intensity of a stabbing sensation hitting her heard.

_What the…What was what?_

She slowly rose herself to sit up on the ground, and brought one of her hands up to where the vibration had come from. Lily pressed her hand to the spot for a brief moment that was long enough to dull the pain before she removed it, and looked down towards it.

On her palm, a patch of fresh, crimson fluid was against her soft, fair complexion, glistening the sunlight from overhead.

_Oh my…I-I'm bleeding…I'm bleeding!_

Terror spread throughout her to every fiber of her being upon seeing a fraction of her like fluid being in the middle of her hand like it was. She trembled all over from the discovery before herself. Lily's gaze moved down to the gown that was concealing her curves, and widened in a similar horror from finding it turning from the pale blue shade to one that was the same kind of red to match the blood upon her hand.

_What…What is going on?! What is happening to me?!_

No sooner had she noticed the change in her clothes that a loud thunder clap caught her full attention. Lily moved her eyes to the sky, and found it becoming flooded with black clouds containing a crimson tint to them. The sight alone made her whole spirit quiver and shake in dread.

"Get her!"

She jerked her eyes down from the sky, and focused back towards where she had last seen her mother. Lily noticed instead of Marigold it was her father, Radcliff, and a small group of men holding lit torches and wearing swords on their hips. Her eyes tried to see if this was an illusion or if it was really Radcliff standing like he was with others from the surrounding area near their home.

"Father…" She whispered, softly, aloud to herself. "What is wrong? Why-"

"Get her!" Radcliff shouted in anger to the men around him. He thrusted a sword to the direction she was in with no mercy upon his face for her. "Kill the vampire queen before it is too late, and she escapes us!"

_Oh my god…He is going to kill me…My father is wanting to murder me for running away from home, and going with Markus to his castle home! I have to get away from this place…I have to hurry before-_

A sudden shake to her body caused her to tightly close her eyes for a moment before they flew open once more as a shot of air escaped from her mouth. Looking around the area, Lily found herself to be back in Markus's private chambers with no sign of her father or the men wishing to destroy her.

_Was it…Was it all just a dream? Did I just imagine seeing my father wanting to slaughter me down with the other men…or…_

Before she could finish her thought, Lily lifted her eyes up once more to find Magdalene walking into the room with a white robe on one of her arms while she smiled towards her. She focused on her while her ears listened to her gentle voice.

"Come along now, Lily." Magdalene said, cheerfully. "It is already reaching the middle of the day, and there is so much to do to get you prepared for the wedding tonight to Lord Callaway."

She debated on whether or not to tell Magdalene about the strange dream she had just witnessed in her mind, but decided to stay quiet. There was no way that someone would believe what she had to say about seeing something so wonderful and sweet turn into something dark, bloody and dangerous.

With the dream lingering on her mind, Lily managed to give a nod of her head to Markus's maid shortly before rising from the bed, and moving towards her to put on the robe she had brought for her.


	31. Chapter 31

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using as a medium to help me with writing a story I am working on at the moment under the same title that will be available for others to own once it is complete. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-One

Opening up the double doors to his den and private library, Markus moved over to the large window in the room, and grabbed onto the flowing drapes that hung down in front of it.

"So," he asked, "what is so urgent, Paul?" His voice harbored an annoyed sound to it as he pushed them away to in order for the midday sunlight to bright up the room they were in. "This better be damn important for you to pull me away from getting cleaned up and things in order for tonight."

"Markus…" Paul said, hesitant and nervously. "There are some…troubling reports coming from the town and the surrounding countryside where the farmers dwell."

"What seems to be the issue?" Markus moved himself behind a large desk, and eased his body to sit in a large, black arm chair that was waiting for him as he continued to maintain his level of annoyance in his deep voice. "Are some of them quarreling with one another for more land or-"

"It has to deal with your impending marriage to Marigold and Radcliff's daughter."

His body tightened up, and went on edge once he caught the answer Paul had for him. Markus slowly leaned forward on his chair towards the direction of the desk, and pressed his elbows on it. Maintaining eye contact with him, his voice had took on a slightly darker, serious tone.

"What does my union with Lily tonight have to do with the people in the countryside who work as farmers or the ones in town who make their lives as merchants or shop keepers?"

"There are rumors…That Radcliff has been rallying together a band of men from the town and the countryside for a…purpose."

"What is this 'purpose' you are talking about?"

"To…make an attempt at stopping or interrupting the marriage ceremony tonight between his daughter and you."

_Damn you, Radcliff…I knew you would do something out of spite of Lily becoming my wife and queen._

He wanted to rip off the head of the person that was responsible for bringing his woman into this world, and put it outside the walls surrounding his home on a spike. The amount of rage inside of him burned with the same heat that was coming off of the sun outside of his home, shining down across the land, and only fueled the anger growing inside.

"That bastard…" Markus rose to his feet in the blink of an eye, and pushed his armchair backward with the strength of his bare feet having rested against the front legs of it shortly before he stood up. His voice trembled from the intense hatred inside of him beginning to pour out. "I have shown him nothing but the utmost respect and kindness the whole time I have served as king over this region…and now he wishes to turn on me?!"

"These are only rumors, my lord." Paul's voice shook, slightly, from nervousness instead of the rage that was in his master's tone. "We have not confirmed this to be true."

"How many men is there assumed to be teaming up with her father, and coming here tonight during the course of our wedding?"

"At least around twenty men, including Radcliff, Markus."

"What kind of damage are we looking at if this is not a rumor, and they actually attempt to storm the castle tonight in order to stop Lily and I from joining each other in eternal matrimony?"

"There won't be any damage to your home tonight, my lord. Because I have already take the necessary precaution in hiring some of your very best soldiers to stand as guards outside your home to watch for any type of rebellion, as well as extra help to watch for anything that might happen during the ritual and assist in decorating for tonight."

_Thank you, Paul. You always are prepared for the worst case scenario…and I am grateful for that._

Markus moved over to the large window, and looked in the direction of where the sun had lowered in the direction of the mountains. His attention drifted down to where some of the extra servants that Paul had hired for the night's festivities to be walking and working around with one another. His eyes lingered on them for a few more moments before he moved them towards his advisor.

"Since it seems that things are taken care of for the moment, Paul," Markus said, moving out from behind the desk, "I am going to excuse myself to get bathed and dressed for tonight since it is already getting late in the day."

"Very well, my lord."

"If anything comes up, don't hesitate to come and tell me."

"As you wish, my lord."

He moved past Paul, and across the threshold of his den and private library. His body proceeded towards the stairs with his focus being on getting himself washed and dressed for the special event that he had planned for the two of them that evening.


	32. Chapter 32

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and using to help me write a story that I am working on at the current moment under this title. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-Two

Lily walked inside of her bed chambers behind Magdalene, doing her best to keep up with her quick movements.

"Go right into the bathroom, Lily," Magdalene said, cheerfully, "and slip into the tub. I have already prepared the water for your bath this afternoon before you are married to King Callaway this evening at midnight before the royal court."

_Afternoon? Wait…Did she just say afternoon? Is it already that late in the day?_

She turned her attention in the direction of where the glass doors of her balcony stood, and discovered the bottom of the sun's rim to be touching the tops of the mountains in the distance. The sight amazed her to the very core of her being while startling it at the same time.

_How is this possible? I…I couldn't have slept for so long without realizing it. I never slept through an entire day back home…My parents wouldn't allow me to do that. I don't see how-_

"Miss Lily?"

Magdalene's voice brought her out of the conversation she was having with herself, and back to the waking world that existed around the outer part of herself. She blinked her eyes a few times before managing to focus them onto the form of the maid looking at her with a look that seemed to be a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Y-Yes, Magdalene?" Lily asked before silently cursing herself for her voice coming across as nervous and shaky. She took a moment to settle her thoughts and breathing before she spoke up in a more calm and relaxed tone. "Were you wanting to ask me something?"

"No, my lady," Magdalene replied, sincerely, "I was just wanting to see if something was causing you to have some doubt in your mind."

"Doubt? About what, Magdalene?"

"It is normal for a bride to be nervous before she is married to her soon-to-be husband, and I was only merely suggesting that you might be doubting about your marriage to King Callaway…Hence you staring at the balcony doors in the manner that you were."

The response she got from her caused the skin on her cheeks to blush out of embarrassment. She had left Magdalene, Markus's head maid, thinking she was nervous about the ceremony and that her silence that only lasted for a few mere moments were the cause of her experiencing some doubt about it.

No sooner had she let what she said soak in, Lily shook her head side to side, feverishly, while doing the same gesture with her hands after bringing them up from her sides to a degree.

"N-No! That is not what I meant at all, Magdalene!" Lily chose to not try and contain the already intense unease she was under after the dreams, and let it come out in her already shaky voice. "I am not having any doubts at the moment about being married to Markus."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely sure." Lowering her hands, she walked over to the vanity, and gazed upon her reflection for a moment. Lily looked at herself with reverence and a little twinge of sadness for just a few seconds before her eyes started to drop down, as did her voice. "I suppose…that…"

"You can tell me what is on your mind, Lily…I will do my best to help you banish whatever is plaguing your thoughts, and making things hard for you at the moment."

Markus's servant's kind words to her brought a smile to her face. She found the attempt to make her forget about what was wrong in her mind change her mood to a more brightened one. Lily silently thanked Magdalene for what she had done just then before she lifted her head up, and spoke to her.

"It is really nothing, Magdalene…but thank you for caring enough to be concerned about me."

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong? You can tell me whatever is on your mind."

"I am sure…"

"Well then…I am going to go fetch your gown for the ceremony tonight while you wash up, and get yourself sparkly clean."

"Very well…mom."

Lily softly chuckled at the look she got from Magdalene from calling her 'mom' before she walked out the door. She let out a contented sigh, and moved herself in the direction of the adjoined bath chamber's doorway. Her hands slipped the sash free from where it was, and let the robe fall off of her, naturally, as she moved in the direction of the tub.


	33. Chapter 33

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing and also using to help with me write a story I am working on at the current moment under the same title that will be available on Kindle for whoever wants a copy, and then on paperback later on if there is enough interest in it. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-Three

Lily moved her wet wash cloth across the back of her neck, and up the side of her face before dipping it back down into the water that had warmed both her spirits and her body. Her long black hair hung free and down her back, slightly damp from the water.

_This feels so nice._

She brought it back up from underneath the warm water it had been submerged in, and proceeded to wash the rest of her face that had not been touched by its heat. Her body had started to relax itself and forget about all the things that had been troubling it beforehand.

_I don't believe that I have ever enjoyed a hot bath like this in my whole life…It is always cold baths at my parents' home, nothing like this. It is really good to get to experience something different for a change._

_How did you feel last night when I was the one washing your body?_

Her body nearly jumped straight up out of the water from what was said to her inside of her mind in response to what she had just said, silently. The moment of surprise caused her hand to drop the rag outside of the tub and onto the smooth floor. Moving her hands to rest on the rim of the tub that ran all the way around it, she darted her gaze around the large chamber in search of the voice.

However, upon observing the space she was in at the present moment…There was not a single soul in sight that could be the owner of the voice. The way it spoke to her sounded just like the way that…Markus spoke to her.

"H-Hello?" Lily asked, calling out to the immediate area she was in, as well as towards the direction of the opened doorway that led from her adjoined bed chambers to that room. "Is someone there?"

No answer.

The discovery of silence echoing around her made chill bumps dance all over her back, stretching from the bottom of her tail bone to the very top of her spinal cord, leaving no spot in-between untouched. She brought one of her hands away from the tub's rim, and tucked a strand of her hair behind one of her ears while her eyes looked to the area once more to try to validate for herself what was going on.

_Strange…I am pretty sure that I just heard Markus speaking to me right now-_

_And you are correct on that assumption, Lily._

His voice speaking out of nowhere made her nearly dunk her head down into the water of being shocked like she had been a moment ago. She managed to catch herself before her head went under, and pulled herself to be a seated position amongst the warm, heated water. Looking to the bathroom that only herself was nestled in, the confusion that had started to plague her a little bit ago returned with a vengeance in her voice.

"What…What is going on here? How-"

_Don't fret, my love. It is I, Markus. _His voice continued to speak in her mind with a more soothing tone in his deep voice. _There is no need for you to be concerned or confused like you are._

"Where are you?" Lily looked around the area she was in at the moment for him, but found her to be the only one there. Her frustration grew a little more as she looked to the area. "I can hear you, but I can't-"

_I am in my bathroom, cleaning up for tonight, but my mind has the ability to keep a line of communication open within your own mind. I can talk with you inside of your thoughts in order to keep it not only secret, but more flexible due to us both being busy at the moment. So…There is no need for you to speak aloud. If you want to speak back to me, just use your thoughts._

_You are truly full of surprises, Markus. _She relaxed the tension that had started to grow inside of her being. Reaching to the floor, Lily picked her rag off of it, and brought it back inside of the tub. _A vampire king with the ability to speak into the minds of those he chooses to…Is there anything that you can't do?_

_Stop you from being troubled on the eve of our wedding…Magdalene has informed me that you have been uneasy and distracted._

Damn it, Magdalene…Why did she have to tell him? She silently cursed at Markus's maid in a portion of her mind that he couldn't and had not gotten into it yet, keeping him from hearing the words she wanted to say to her. Lily drew in a breath of air before she focused back on the link that Daniel had on her.

_It is not anything serious, Markus. _She dampened the cloth once more, and ran it up and down her arms before sliding it across the tops of her shoulders. _You don't need to be worried about it._

_If it makes you uncomfortable, it __is__ something that I need to be concerned about. _His voice took on a more firm sound as he maintained the mental connection with her. _You are to be my wife, and I don't want you hiding how you are truly feeling from me, as well as things I can easily get rid of for you so that you can be a peace with yourself._

Markus's sweet words to her started to wear down the resolve she had before their conversation with one another. Lily didn't wish to bring up what had happened with her that had caused her to feel the way she had been with Magdalene, but found the words starting to slip out of into her thoughts and into the open.

_I just had a bad dream is all, my lord…It is really nothing for you to be focused on._

_What was in this dream that caused you to be on edge?_

_Markus…_

_Humor me, Lily. _

_The dream didn't go bad…until I saw some startling images._

_Such as?_

_My father with a group of men from the countryside and town holding weapons in my directions while he was ordering them to kill the vampire queen._

Lily wrung the cloth out with her own hands before she draped it over a side of the tub. She waited for a moment, but found his voice not speaking to her anymore.

_Markus…Markus, what's-_

The sound of her bedchamber door closing caught her attention, and had her to break the connection with him. She turned her head, and found Magdalene poking her head in the bathroom and smiling towards her.

"Let's not waste time, my lady," Magdalene said, softly, "for I need to get you dressed and ready for the grand ceremony tonight with Markus in the grand ballroom before the royal court."

Although she had a desire to lash into her for telling Markus about how she was feeling when she had come into the room to get her out of the bed, Lily bit her tongue and gave a nod of her head shortly before speaking up to her in a soft yet polite tone.

"All right, Magdalene," she replied, "I will get up, and come in there once I dry myself off."

"Very good, my lady."

She waited for Magdalene to go back into her room before her body rose to stand up in the tub. Beads of the water trailed down her body, causing it to glisten in the faint rays of the setting sun. Her head turned, and looked to where the sun was moving further behind the mountains now while she couldn't help but wonder about Markus and his sudden silence. Lily let herself ponder on it for a while shortly before she removed herself out of the warm water and towards where her robe was awaiting her.


	34. Chapter 34

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing to help me write a story I am currently working on and planning to put on Kindle for those of you who will want a copy of the finished project. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Securing the black trousers on his tall physique's lower part, Markus bent down to retrieve his shirt from the foot of his bed. His hands trembled with a hidden rage that had been consuming him as soon as he had left his private bath to get ready for the night.

_I knew that something like this would occur when I finally find the woman that is my other half. _Markus cursed at himself, silently, from what he heard Lily tell them during their mental communication link with one another. The news of her dream made him feel very unsettled and nervous. _The moment that I discover true happiness…it causes my future wife to have a premonition of what might happen._

He struggled with the fabric of his top inside of his fingertips. The amount of anxiety and unbridled anger inside of him started to make it impossible for him to have the ability to open it up so he could place it on himself.

Knock.

Markus tossed the shirt that was made for the wedding onto the floor of his room out of frustration. He moved his hands up to his face and ran them across the sides of his head as his voice came out muffled due to his hands moving across his face like they were.

"Come in." He said. His voice bellowed out of his parted lips with all of the turmoil that had been building up inside of his body.

He caught the sound of his door opening and closing in a matter of moments of each other. Markus lifted his eyes in the direction of his full length mirror, and saw Paul, his advisor, walking up, and retrieving his shirt from the spot he had tossed it down on.

"Everything is in order for tonight." Paul said, "All of the guards are in place, the hired help is in the kitchen with the cooks, and the members of your court will be here very soon." His voice came across as being polite and professional while his chubby hands held the top opened for him to move his hands through the sleeves of it. "There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Yes…There is." Slipping his arms inside of the sleeves, he relaxed his body to let his confidant move around, and start to button it up for him. His voice got more deeper and concerned as he spoke to him. "Lily received a very troubling dream that has left her unsettled."

"What did she dream of, my lord?"

"She saw her father leading a group of men in her direction, coming for 'the vampire queen', with the full intent on killing her."

Markus waited for him to button the very last one before he moved up to his full length mirror. He focused on himself in the glass while his hands tucked the bottom of his shirt into his pants. His body remained tense and on edge about the whole thing while he listened to his advisor speaking up in a slightly shaky sound.

"Lily's father and whoever he decides to bring with him will not be able to break through the line of defense I have set up for this evening. No mortal man can get through what I have arranged to keep everyone within these walls safe."

"No offense, Paul, but I am not going to be at ease until the ritual is complete, and Lily is my eternal wife. Only then will I be able to focus on letting all of the tension out of me."

His eyes moved away from the mirror to the balcony that stood nearby, and gazed in the direction of where the mountains lied. He looked upon the sun disappearing behind the peaks of the mountains, slipping completely out of sight. The sight eased a small part of the tension away from his voice as he turned around, and put his full focus on Paul.

"Let's go…We have guests to greet, and a wedding to take part in."


	35. Chapter 35

Note: This is a fanfiction I am writing and using to help me finish a story that I have been working on for awhile under the same title that will be available on Kindle for anyone that wants a copy of it. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-Five

As Magdalene was lacing up the back of her dress, Lily kept her attention on the full length mirror that she stood in front of, focusing her gaze on the beautiful purple and black lace trimmed dress that had been made for her wedding that evening to the land's king. A faint smile came to her face as she lingered on how she appeared in the gown.

_I have never seen anything as lovely as this dress in all of my life. _She couldn't help herself but feel attracted to the view of her body being dressed in an elbow length sleeved gown with a skirt that flowed down to the tops of her purple and brocaded slippers, matching the material that the dress was created from. _This is something that seems to be unreal…Like…Like it something from a dream, and it is not real._

_It's your dreams that have had you worried since you woke up, Lily. _Her conscience slipped into her mind, giving its own opinion. _Perhaps there is something to this, Lily. Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something…something that is going to happen if you go through with this wedding, and allow Markus to turn you into a vampire like him._

Lily couldn't disagree with the suggestion that came from her rational part of her mind. There was a small part of her that had wondered if what she dreamed of was her impending future. What if her marriage to Markus would bring about a war that could not be stopped by anything else other than her own destruction and demise?

"How does your dress feel on you, my lady?"

She broke out of her thoughts, and focused on the mirror to find Magdalene smiling at her from the side. Lily took a moment to look over how the gown clung to the upper part of her curvaceous body to a degree while the lower part was flowing and gave her legs room to move. Her eyes let the sight soak in for a moment before she moved them in the direction of her fiancée's maid.

"It fits very nicely, Magdalene." Lily replied, friendly. She managed to put a smile on her face despite how she was feeling on the inside, and kept a light hearted tone with her to not let anything on. "I believe it is on me just right."

"If you will move over to the vanity, my lady, I will run a brush your hair, and finish the last things that are needed to be done before you make your way downstairs for the ceremony."

She made her way over to where the vanity was nestled with Magdalene at her side, and eased herself down on a cushioned, white bench. Her eyes tried to focus on her face in the mirror while her hair was being fixed, but were unable to due to what was going on her mind, causing them to look at her lap.

_I have to tell Magdalene…I need someone to give my mind some reassurance that everything will be fine._

Lily looked to where Magdalene's reflection was in the mirror in time to see her giving her hair a few more strokes before reaching to where some purple and black hair ribbons had been set out. She drew in a breath of air, and released it, shortly, before her voice came out in a soft tone.

"Magdalene," she asked, "can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course, my lady." Magdalene answered while her hands worked the ribbons underneath a portion of her hair on the top of it, and proceeded to weave in several strands of it. "I would be happy to answer anything that you have on your mind at the moment."

"Well…um…Do you ever have dreams?"

"I have had dreams, my lady."

"Do those dreams ever seem…real?"

"There are some that do seem very realistic…Why do you ask?"

"Do those dreams…seem to be telling you of something that might…happen in the future?"

The moment the question left her lips, Lily found Magdalene's hands stopping at the bottom of the ribbons that had been weaved into some of her hair. She turned her head, and watched her move over to a side of her body before she moved to kneel down and speak to her.

"Does this have to deal with what you dreamed of before I woke you for your bath, Lily?"

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but found them causing her to rise up, and move over towards where the glass doors of her balcony were located. Lily wrapped her arms around her waist, and clung to herself while the words came flooding out of her mouth.

"Yes…I saw my father storming towards me with men from the village and the surrounding countryside with torches and swords in their hands…wishing to harm me."

"Why do you believe it might happen?"

"Because my father was telling the men to get the vampire queen…" Her body trembled as the words came from her mouth. Dropping her head, her voice grew even softer and had a hint of sadness to it. "What if my dream was a vision of what is to come, Magdalene? What if my marriage to the person who I have come to love unconditionally in such a short amount of time brings nothing but despair and-"

Lily's words fell silent once she found Magdalene's hand moving onto one of her shoulders. She looked towards her, and found an expression on her face similar to that of her mother looking at her with a gentle kindness before her ears picked up on the sound of a tone in her voice to match how she was looking at her.

"Lily…There is a saying that dreams are windows to a future that is possible and can happen. However…We hold the power in making those dreams come true, or change them before they are a possibility."

She was right…She knew Magdalene was correct. Her dreams held no power…She did. If anything was to happen, it would be on her own accord, not her dreams.

Giving a nod of her head, Lily turned to Magdalene and held onto her as if she was her mother. She waited until she felt the arms of Markus's maid moving around her own body to hold and console her before her words finally came out of her mouth.

"I believe you, Magdalene," she whispered, sincerely, "and I thank you…for everything."


	36. Chapter 36

Note: This is a fanfiction. I am currently working on a story under the same title that will be available for purchasing on Kindle once it is done. I down own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-Six

Downstairs, Markus stood in the foyer of his castle home, greeting the stragglers that were coming in a little late while the part of his guests were already in their seats, awaiting the ceremony to start.

_Oh…How I do hate those of my kind who have no sense of time on nights important to me like this one. _

He did his best to keep his frustration in check while his right hand was shaking the ones extending out from his remaining guests that were still coming inside, and heading into the grand ballroom where the ceremony was to take place in. Secretly, however, he wanted nothing more than to tell them off for showing up late on his special evening.

_You would think that beings such as myself would have the ability to show up when they are supposed to and not be late…I guess there are some traits the mortal men and women have amongst one another that we can't help but adapt and pick up._

His eyes caught sight of what he perceived to be the last member of the member of the nobility, as well as his guests, when he decided to close the door.

"Wait!"

A female, mortal voice called out to him outside just as he had started to close the doors. Markus looked through the opening that remained in the door, and found his emerald stare meeting that of Marigold, Lily's mother, coming up the walkway in her best peasant gown and slippers she owned while keeping a white cloth over her hair that had signs of her work from the day.

_This is a surprise. Marigold…has decided to come to my home this night. I did not think her husband and she would accept the invitation when I had them sent to them. However, seeing at least her coming…gives me hope for what is to come on the horizon._

Markus eased the door back, and allowed her inside before he closed the door back in its place, firmly. His attention drifted back to Lily's mother shortly before the deep, firm tone of his voice escaped his mouth.

"It is a pleasant sight to see that you have decided to come and witness my wedding to your daughter." He couldn't mask a growing tension in his voice that had formed the moment she stepped across the threshold of his home. "However…I did not see Radcliff with you…Is he running late as well, Marigold?"

"My husband will be unable to attend tonight, my lord." Marigold replied, speaking to him with a polite tone in her soft voice. "He is helping Ramus find several cows that had gotten loose from his land before the wolves that dwell nearby get to them."

"That is understandable." The answer she had given to him provided him a form of relief even though it didn't erase the fear or what Lily had told him of Radcliff coming to take her away from him with the assistance of men from the surrounding area. He drew in a breath of air, and released it while his right hand gestured her towards the open doorway of the grand ballroom. "If you will be so kind as to walk with me to your seat…The ceremony will be able to start."

"Yes, my lord."

Markus moved with Marigold to the opened doorway of the grand ballroom, and stepped over the threshold. After pulling the doors closed behind him, his eyes soaked in the surroundings, allowing himself to take in the sights.

Around each of the side doors of the room that led out to their own private balcony were black and deep purple, satin drapes tied back by an additional black ribbon in the form of a bow, matching the purple and blame theme that stretched from the very aisle rug they were walking on to the seats that the vampire nobility were in, and ending in front of the room where a black and purple arch stood with his advisor in a blue and deep purple suit beside a priest that was dressed in similar colors for the even that was to take place there night, and who was also a member of his royal court of vampires.

_Everything is exactly how I wanted it to be. There is not one single part that is out of place…Tonight will be a night…to be remember for years to come._

Markus brought Marigold to a seat in the very front where a more 'tame' group of vampires sat, providing her with a form of safety since there were those of his court that were not very good with being around humans without experiencing some blood lust. He waited until she was comfortable before he moved up to the front of the archway, and brought his hands up to the room. Lowering them down, he waited for the room to fall silent before he proceeded to speak up.

"My friends and fellow creatures of the night," Markus stated, firm yet friendly, "it does my soul well to see you all here this night to witness and take part in my union with a young mortal woman that I have become very close with and have formed a strong bond with in very little time. She will not only be mother to my children and my wife for all eternity after tonight…but she will also become your queen, and help me rule over these lands in a more just manner instead of the ruthless pattern that has been seen by neighboring kings over their kingdoms shortly before they fell due to their own greed and power. That being said…I believe it is time for the talking to end…and for the wedding to commence."


	37. Chapter 37

Note: This is a fanfiction that I am writing to help me finish a current story I am working on underneath the same title that will be available on Kindle once it is complete. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Lily made her way down the stairs with Magdalene holding the back of her purple and black wedding gown to keep it from trialing down them and getting dirt on it. Her hands clung to the front of the skirt, making sure her feet didn't step on it. As she continued to move down them, a long flowing deep purple veil hung in front of her face with a black combs having it secured in her hair.

_I can't believe that I am actually going to go through with this. _Her thoughts were full of nervousness and excitement as she made her way to stand in front of the closet doors with Markus's maid following behind her. _This is really going to happen…I am fixing to become the wife of King Callaway._

She brought herself to a complete stop, and let go of the front of the skirt. Her palms moved across the material of the gown, straightening out any kinks that were in it due to her hands holding onto it. After a few more strokes against its fabric, Lily turned her head, and watched Magdalene move around in front of her with a look of serenity there that matched the growing tone in her voice.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Magdalene asked. She kept a motherly vibe about herself as she stood before her, straightening out the edges of the veil that kept her face concealed. "Are you feeling good, nervous…excited?"

"A mixture of all three emotions, Magdalene." Lily answered. She spoke with a tone of sincerity within her gentle voice, showing complete honesty to Markus's head and only maid. "I am feeling good about walking down the aisle to where Markus is waiting for me, excited about the idea of becoming the king's wife and queen over the very lands that I have grown up on…and nervous…about-"

"About the dream, Lily?"

"Yes, Magdalene…" Lily hated to admit it to her, but the vision she had received in her dream earlier that day still lingered on her mind, and gave her no rest from it. "Although this is a very happy time for me…I can't shake off the images of my father and a group of men coming after me from my mind, as well as my thoughts."

"You have no reason to fear, my lady…King Markus has taken the appropriate measures to make sure that security is doubled tonight just in case if your father tries to storm the ceremony with whoever he finds that is willing to risk their own life to prevent your marriage to the ruler tonight."

"I hope that you are correct about this, Magdalene."

"Everything will be fine, and go according to schedule."

Even though she wanted to believe what Markus's maid was telling her, Lily couldn't help herself but feel extremely nervous about the whole thing. She knew that the only thing that would take the fear and dread out of her system would be that the ceremony goes through without a problem, and she becomes Markus's wife without any issues.

The sound of a piano starting up a hauntingly, beautiful melody started to slip through the cracks of the door with a chorus of violins playing in the background to accompany it strong enough to snap herself out of the train of thought that had overwhelmed over her being. Lily focused on the closed doors for a moment before she caught Magdalene backing up to them. She had her attention on her, and noticed the friendly smile on her face as she spoke to her.

"Are you ready, Lily?"

Despite the feeling of butterflies fluttering around inside of her stomach, she gave a nod of her head, and a brave smile on her face underneath the veil that hung from the top of her head and down in front of her head. Lily drew in a breath of air, and let out a soft sigh shortly before her voice escaped out of her mouth in a soft, sweet sound.

"I am ready, Magdalene."


	38. Chapter 38

Note: This is a fanfiction that I have been writing for awhile now that is helping me to focus on a story I am currently writing under the same title that will be available on Kindle once it is complete. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

With her eyes focused on the double doors before her, Lily watched as Magdalene opened them in front of her, and stepped to the side, exposing the lavishly decorated ballroom with the members of the vampire nobility in color coordinated seats.

_Well…Here I go…_

She drew in another breath of air before heading inside of the room. Releasing the same puff, Lily took the time to notice how Daniel chose a purple and black theme for their union ceremony before she looked to the guests that he had invited.

Standing in front of the many seats that were littered in the room, male and female vampires of the royal court that governed over their own respectable areas in the region gazed upon her making her entrance into the room. Each member of the nobility were dressed in elegant yet simple gowns and suits, wearing the appropriate attire for the ritual. Several casted questioning looks upon her, suggesting that they didn't think she was good enough to be queen, while the majority of the others possessed expressions of reverence and respect for her.

_It appears as if many of these vampires are okay with me marrying their king and master. _Lily surveyed the surroundings as she continued to move up the aisle with the veil concealing her face from their gazes. _I imagined their expressions to be looking at me with disgust with not a single shred of kindness upon them._

_Well, _her conscience whispered, _there are still some here that are looking at you with the very emotions you assumed they would be gazing upon you._

The response she got from her rational part of her thoughts caused the focus to be to search out the ones who had looks of discontent for her on their faces from behind the veil that kept her cut off. With her continuing to move down the aisle, Lily noticed a small group of four female vampires that were part of the clan ruling over the region to the west, casting doubtful and judgmental expressions in her direction behind their fake smiles.

_It does appear that you are right this time, my friend, just like you have been right before. There are those here that don't wish to see me married off to their ruler, and become their queen, as well as the wife to Markus Callaway._

_You know…It's not too late._

_Not too late for what?_

_It is not too late to get out of this place, and return back to your cottage home, Lily. I am sure that your mother is waiting for you there at this very moment in time, and willing to forgive you for running away earlier in the day._

Lily had all intention to answer back when she caught sight of something she never expected to find amongst the vampires in the seats on her wedding to their ruler: Marigold, her own mother, standing amongst them, and casting a loving, supportive smile in her direction.

_Mother…My mother is here. _Her thoughts started to become more lightened and full of happiness and content the moment she witnessed her mother's appearance on her special night. _She must approve of this after all, and that she wishes to see me married off to King Callaway, and become his queen…If she is open to change, I am sure that my father is, and that there is no reason to leave._

_It is not too late. _Her conscience desperately tried to talk her over to tis side once she mound her mother to be there, and it was losing its influence over her. _You can still back out, and leave right now with your mother to return to your life._

Lily moved her gaze from Marigold to where Markus stood in an elegant but simple suit made out of black silk while his hair hung down around his face, smiling at her with a look of unconditional love and unbridled desire. It was seeing him waiting and longing for her arrival that prompt her final response to the rational part of her brain as she proceeded to erase the final space between him and herself.

_This is my life…Markus is the one that I have been wanting to take me away from my old one so that I might have a chance at something new and different…This is my home, and this…is where I belong._


	39. Chapter 39

Note: This is a fanfiction that I have been writing and using to help me finish writing a story under the same title that will be available for purchasing on Kindle when it is complete. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

His body warmed at the sight of his bride walking to him in the beautiful gown that his personal seamstresses created by hand in a very little amount of time. Watching her moving to stand beside him before the priest, Markus smiled towards her as he turned his own body to face hers, and put all of his attention on her.

_She is so beautiful. _His thoughts soaked in all of Lily's gorgeous curves that were hidden at the moment, but were accentuated by the flowing gown. _The dress is perfect for her, but it pales to her true radiance that drew me to her the moment I first caught sight of her ._

_Just wait until you get done with the marriage part of the ritual, Markus. _The vampire part of his conscience tempted and teased him within the recesses of his mind. _You will be able to savor the sweet taste of her blood rolling down your throat from it flooding the inside of your mouth._

Markus struggled to keep the beast from coming out too soon, and going ahead with taking the first step in transforming her into a vampire. His vampire canines were aching to be released from the tops of his mouth. Markus managed to muster enough strength and willpower to ease the monster to the back of his mind.

_I will know the pleasure of how she tastes when the ceremony reaches the point that I am to bind her to me for all time. _He spoke to the part of his soul wanting him to release it from his being with a firm, deep tone. _Until then…I don't want you to bother me again or try to leave my body in an attempt to feed upon her before we reach the point in the ritual._

Markus took Lily's hands into his, and gazed upon her face that was hidden beneath the dark purple veil. Even though the covering gave her some concealment, his eyes locked on hers while a loving smile started to form across his face. He kept his attention on her while his senses picked up on the vibes from the priest for the night to be moving to speak up.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" The priest said, calmly, from where he stood in front of the pair, beginning the part of the wedding ritual for them and the entire room. "We are here this night to join together King Markus Callaway and Lily as husband and wife, and to welcome Lily as our new queen that will rule at Markus's side for all time." Moving his eyes to his king's face, his voice took on a more gentle tone to him. "King Markus Callaway, do you take Lily to be your wife, lover and queen for all of your days to come?"

"I do." Markus didn't hesitate for a single moment in responding to the question that was asked of him. He wanted no one but Lily to be his queen. His eyes remained fixated on her while he picked up on the priest moving to her with his question.

"Lily, do you take, King Markus Callaway, to be your husband, lover and king for all of your days to come?"

His body tightened up out of nervousness to what her answer would be. He couldn't help but feel a little dread due to a possibility of her turning down the question. Keeping his eyes on her hidden face, his listened to the sound of her soft, sweet voice coming out in a shaky sound.

"I…I do."

The moment her words hit his ears all of the worry and concern left his entire body, leaving all of his unconditional love and desire for her behind. The smile widened a little more on his face as he kept eye contact with her.

"Now…It is the time to commence the beginning of Lily's transformation from a mortal woman to being a member of our immortal nobility and royal court."

_Okay…Here I go._

Releasing a soft sigh, Markus removed his hands from within hers, and moved them to the bottom of her veil. He gathered some of it into his hand, and lifted it over the top of her head, exposing her true angelic beauty to the whole room. The soft sound of his guests gasping in sight of such natural radiance that could only come from the angles brought a smile to his face. Markus waited for the priest to remove the veil away from her and step back before he brushed some of her hair away from a side of her neck. The same hand moved to the back of her neck, and cradled it in a way to assist her in leaning her head back.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered to her as his face moved in the direction of her slender throat. Bringing his mouth a few inches from the soft flesh of her neck, he listened to the sound of her voice escaping from her mouth in a whisper just as soft and sincere as his was.

"I love you too, Markus."

With the words he sought to hear from her echoing in the background, his fangs extended from the top row of his teeth as the emerald green pools in his eyes took on a crimson shade to them. Markus drew in one more breath of air before his mouth moved to allow his fangs to sink into her fair complexion, and taste her intoxicating blood.


	40. Chapter 40

Note: This is a fanfiction I have been writing to help me with my writing for a current story under the same title that will be available on Kindle once it is complete. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Forty

The tips of his razor sharp fangs started to press against her soft skin when a loud sound similar to that of something heavy ramming against a gate caught his attention. He lifted his head up, and looked in the direction of where his bride had entered the room just a few minutes ago.

Forcing the front door of the castle wide open, a large group of mortal men, ranging from their mid-twenties to their late fifties, rushed in the direction of the opened entrance leading into the ballroom with swords at their hips and lit torches in their hands. A familiar face emerged from the mob as it moved more into sight: Radcliff.

_That bastard… _Markus growled in his mind from finding Lily's father heading a group of men with their intentions being very clear from their body language and the items they had brought in there. _How dare he storm in here on the most special day in the several centuries I have been alive, and try to ruin everything for me!_

A low, animalistic growl escaped out of the small opening of his mouth as he started to straighten both Lily and himself into a standing position. Once he had moved himself in front of his bride's body, Markus narrowed his gaze in the direction of where Radcliff stood with his men while the guests in the room had went on alert at the sight of the party crashers.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Markus asked. His voice bellowed out in a loud roar of a tone. With his fangs still in clear sight with his crimson eyes, he let all the rage he held inside of him out in his voice. "What is your reason for storming here during my wedding?!"

"My reason for this is very simple…" Drawing his sword out of its sheath, Radcliff pointed it in his direction while his firm voice made his declaration very clear to the rest of the vampires in the room. "I am here to take your head, King Callaway, and save my daughter before you can rob her of her innocence!'

_I believe it is time to tell him about his daughter not being a little girl anymore._

The whisperings of the vampire part of his conscience caused a devil-like smirk to wash across the strong features of his face while he spoke in a dark tone to match his new expression.

"I am afraid to inform you, Radcliff, but you have no valid reason visible in that statement."

"Of course I do! You are only trying to change my words around!'

"What you have stated is nothing more than wishful thinking." Easing himself down the aisle a few steps, Markus kept his eye contact on Lily's father while his voice got more mischievous. "For you see…Lily is no longer a child, but a woman who has had only a taste of what I plan to give her night after night as my lover, wife and queen."

Keeping his focus on him, he found pleasure in watching Radcliff go into shock upon hearing him bring to light about his time with his daughter. His eyes watched his head start to bow in sadness while he stood tall and strong in the face of the group that had come there to destroy not only himself, but the very woman who had come to mean the world to him in more ways than one.

_Now that you have done a number on his fighting spirit and brought him to the edge of despair…It is time to finish the job, and cut him down once and for all._

Keeping the smirk on his face, Markus brought his body to a stopping point within three feet of Radcliff's frame while he spoke to him in a low, darker tone.

"As for cutting my head off…That is impossible for you to do if you can't even cut a piece of pie without the aid of your wife or daughter."

His senses picked up on Lily's father's rage fixing to boil over from inside of his body and what it would cause to happen towards him next. Quickly, Markus did a backward flip just as Radcliff made a slash towards him. He landed in a squatted position before his body slowly stood up, moving in the fashion of a snake slithering to its destination. The expression on his face changed to resemble that of a wolf about to strike while he kept the same sound in his voice towards his opponent.

"You have just made a grave mistake…"


	41. Chapter 41

Note: This is a fanfiction. I have been writing this to help me work on a story I am currently writing under the same title that will be available on Kindle at first very soon. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-One

Frozen before the altar of where she was to marry Markus, Lily couldn't help herself but watch the scene unfolding between the man that brought her into this world and the man that wanted to bring her into a whole new, exciting, pleasurable world. Her eyes could tell that a fight was fixing to break out between not only them, but the mortal men and the vampire guests, and it would all be over her.

_I have to do something to keep the fight from breaking out amongst all these people, and innocent lives from getting changed in drastic ways._

Lily proceeded to move towards where Markus stood about five feet away from her when a crescendo of glass breaking echoed, loudly, all the way around the room. The sound was loud and sudden enough to catch her by surprise and sent her down to the floor with the other vampire guests. On the floor, her arms were over her head, shielding her ears, for a few moments before they started to relax and move away from her head.

_What in the world is going on here?! I am just wanting to marry Daniel, but one thing after another is happening._

Lifting her head, Lily remained sitting on the floor as she found an additional ten men from the town to be stepping inside of the broken side doors on both sides of the ballroom. The visual of the amount of her father's men increasing made her even more nervous and on edge about the whole thing.

"It seems like you have underestimated me, Markus." Radcliff said. He spoke in a coy tone to match the growing smirk on his face. "I have brought an army with me tonight to take your royal court and you down in the blink of an eye."

Lily couldn't let her father and his team do this to Markus and those that were there to witness their wedding to one another. She wouldn't allow the visual of him lying on the ground with his head severed and her father standing over him enter her mind. She would not let him die if it could be helped.

"You poor…poor…pathetic human." Markus's voice started to harbor a growl underneath the surface of his firm tone. "It really makes me sad to see you actually believing you can destroy beings that have existed for far longer than you have been alive, and possess the ability to strike you down with very little effort."

Getting to her feet, she made her way to Markus's side, and turned her eyes in her father's direction shortly before her voice escaped from her lips.

"Father," Lily said, "this is not the time nor the place for you to assert any type of power over the situation." Although her voice trembled with nervousness and fear, she spoke to him in a growing brave tone that moved throughout her body. "Why can't you leave me to be with Markus?"

"He is a monster, Lily!" Shouting to his daughter, Radcliff narrowed his eyes on her from where he stood during the conversation with her. The tone of anger in his voice matched his facial expressions due to her standing with his enemy and not beside him. "Markus is not a great man or a hero-"

"You know what, father…"

"What?"

Finding her body to be experiencing a new found confidence and strength, Lily drew in a breath of air, and moved a step towards him as the words flooded from her mouth.

"Sometimes…a great man or a hero are not the best choices for a husband, father, lover or king. Sometimes…it is best…to have a monster for a husband, father, lover…and king."

She didn't pull her eyes away from her father's direction, but she could sense Markus becoming overwhelmed with admiration for her standing up in the face of the man who gave her life on his own behalf. With her attention focused on Radcliff, Lily noticed a flame of rage starting to engulf him. Her body moved backwards, quickly, with the help of Markus's strong right arm moving around her midsection. She glanced to the face of her husband before looking in the direction of her father to find him wielding his sword with deadly intent. The look on his face sent chills rolling up and down her spine while the answer she received from him startled her right to the very core of her being.

"You have chosen your fate, Lily…and your fate…is death."


	42. Chapter 42

Note: This is a fanfiction. I am writing this to help me finish writing a story I am working on underneath the same title that will be on Kindle soon for those of you who want a copy of it. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-Two

_That is it…I will not stand by and allow the woman I have searched so long for to have her life cut down before she has the chance to live it as my queen and wife!_

Fueled by unbridled rage that had started to burn inside of him the moment his eyes witnessed Lily's father attempt to strike her down in a fit of blind anger, Markus moved her behind his tall physique, and spoke with a thunderous tone that would put the fear of god in any man, woman, or small child.

"That is to be the fate of every mortal man that chooses to side with you this very night, Radcliff!" Markus shouted, showing no fear or kindness in his firm voice towards those who would dare defy his wish to marry the peasant girl. "Anyone that wishes to steal the life of this region's queen and my wife…will die either by blade…or by bite!"

"You are nothing but evil!" Radcliff exclaimed. Pointing his sword in his direction, he maintained his stance while barking at him. "I have seen what lies deep within your eyes."

"And what have you seen?"

"I have seen nothing but corruption, evil…and the devil in your gaze every time I have come here to pay my respects to you!"

"The only devil that is in this room tonight…is you, Radcliff."

Despite being engaged in an argument with him, Markus sensed two men coming towards where Lily was nestled behind him for her own safety. The monster in him growled its way out of his mouth from the fact that the mortal men didn't care to try to take the life of his love with him standing right there. He moved at a speed that seemed to be nothing but a blur, wrapped his hands around each of their necks, and snapped them like a twig. His eyes watched them fall to the floor atop each other before he moved his attention towards his wife and his new father-in-law.

"Impossible…" Radcliff whispered out of fear from what his eyes, as well as the eyes of his men, had just witnessed in a short amount of time. "There is no way that you could have done that so easily! There are no vampires alive who can move that-"

"Quickly?" Chuckling out his simple question, he stepped over the two dead men, and moved up to where Lily stood. His right arm reached to where her back was, and pulled her towards him, bringing her front side to press against a side of his tall physique. Keeping his attention solely on his target, Markus eased the chuckle away from his tone, and spoke in a more firm, serious tone. "For those of you who have come here tonight to commit an ill act…This is your last chance to leave my home before it is too late for you, and your fate is the one that befell the men on the ground behind me."

Secretly, he hoped that Lily's father and his men would take his offer, and leave before things got more violent. Markus didn't want to end someone's life that night, but he was prepared to do so if it meant keeping the woman he cared for with all of his being safe and sound.

Standing his ground, Daniel watched Radcliff motion to his men that were by the side doors, and had them come over in his direction, putting on the façade that they would be leaving. He looked into the mind of the mortals' leader, and saw only one thing there: Destruction to all of the vampires and his wife that night.

"Lily," he whispered, underneath his breath, towards her while he kept his focus on her father, "when I give you the command…you are to get your mother, go to my personal chambers, and await for me there."

"I don't want to leave you, my lord." Lily's voice trembled with dread the moment he asked her to leave when he gave her the order to do. Standing close to him, she continued to speak to him in a soft, gentle whisper. "Is there nothing I can do?"

"I am afraid so, my lady"

"Perhaps I can do something to help-"

"There is no other choice, and the only options are the ones I have mentioned to you."

Within the blink of an eye, Markus witnessed the rest of Radcliff's men drawing their weapons from their hips with the same determination that was there in their leader's eyes. He cast glances to the other vampires, giving them a silent signal, before he narrowed his eyes in the direction of his target. His mouth drew in a breath of air, and released the very command from his lips that he had told his new wife to be ready for in the form of a heated whisper.

"Take your mother out of her, Lily, and wait for me in my room."


	43. Chapter 43

Note: This is a fanfiction. I have been writing it to help me with writing a story I am currently working on under the same title that will be available on Kindle once it is completed. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-Three

The moment she caught wind of what he whispered to her, Lily made a move towards her mother's direction. She grabbed onto one of Marigold's hands, and begun to help her stand up.

"Get her!"

Lily jerked her attention in the direction of where she heard her father's voice after she had her mother to stand with her, and found him to be looking at her the very same way he had been in her dream she had earlier that morning with a sword pointed towards her.

"Get the vampire queen!" Radcliff screamed out at his daughter, as well as his men, in a tone of desperation and rage. "Get her before she gets away!"

Her heart nearly stopped at seeing what she assumed to be the dream she had to be coming to life at that very moment in time. The one thing she didn't want to happen that night was doing just the opposite.

"You will do nothing to my wife and queen!"

The thunderous growl in Markus's voice roaring out of his mouth caused her to move her attention from her father towards the vampire that she planned on marrying that night. Once she had changed her focus, Lily widened her gaze from witnessing Markus, her lover, to be taking on the form of a massive cloud of vampire bats, appearing to be one solid black mass.

_Oh my…god!_

She stood in a brief moment of shock upon witnessing the true power Markus had nestled within him. In all of her life, Lily had never assumed it was possible for a vampire to do what he was clearly capable of doing.

Lost in the brief moment, she only managed to come back once her ears picked up on the sounds of Radcliff screaming out a battle cry with his men while the vampire guests in the room made their own war screams. Lily looked towards the room, and found the vampires meeting the mortals head on in a battle to end all battles.

_I have to get my mother and me out of here before we get hurt during this battle. At least I can do that if I can't protect my husband at the moment._

She tightened her hand that was holding onto the one of her mother's she had taken in order to assist her in getting up, and had her moving with her in the direction of the altar at a quickened pace.

"Hurry, mother!" Lily exclaimed towards her, wanting her to hurry and keep up with the pace she was moving at. "We need to get up to the archway, and out of harm's way for a few moments."

"Where are you taking me to, Lily?!" Marigold asked, shouting to her daughter as they moved at a fast pace, with her voice not hiding the fear she possessed inside of herself.

"I am taking us behind the arch as a means of protection from being harmed by this battle." Moving them behind the structure, she had her mother to squat down and reside behind one of the tall, wide legs of the arch, completely, while her own body was still out in the open. Her eyes focus remained on her mother's face as she spoke to her in a more soft tone from the one she had been using with her. "We will need to remain here until there is a break in the defenses, and then I will be able to get us out of here to a much safer spot."

"Is there no other choice, Lily? Can we not get out another way?"

Lily moved her gaze in the direction of where the mortal men were fighting with the vampire guests, and found that the only main exit for them was to go through the door there fighting in front of since the broken side doors to the ballroom had vampires and humans fighting one another in front of them.

"I am afraid so, mother." She pulled her eyes away from the fray, and focused them upon Marigold. Lily did her best to keep her voice from causing anymore distress in her mother, but couldn't hide all of it. "The entrance is blocked off by all this fighting, and all of the broken glass doors have people fighting their entrance ways."

"So the plan is to sit here…and wait?"

"Yes."

"Sitting here like a duck with hungry wolves all around is not a good idea, Lily. There has to be another way out of here."

"It may not be a good idea, mother…but it is all that we have right now in order to keep us safe. We go out there, and will either have a sword in our bodies, or a vampire biting us due to the blood lust that I am sure is going through them all at the moment."

Moving her eyes away from her mother, she noticed her father to be approaching her direction with a dark, sinister look in his eyes.

_Oh no…I forgot my father. Everyone…but my father is fighting…He is heading right for me, and I know what he is wanting of me._

The sight nearly caused her heart to stop right then and there out of an unadulterated terror. However, there was one thing that kept her from doing that: the knowledge of her being able to mind link with Markus, and call out to him for help. Lily closed her eyes, and attempted to connect her thoughts with his mind in a desperate move to save not only her mother from what her father was capable of doing, but also herself.


	44. Chapter 44

Note: This is a fanfiction I am writing and using to help me write a story I am working on at the current moment under the same title that will be available on Kindle once it is completed. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker.

Chapter Forty-Four

Cutting down a group of three, middle-aged mortals that had surrounded his body in bat formation, Markus shot out towards the ceiling of the room, and moved towards the direction of a beam. His frame returned to its more normal, human appearance once it stabilized its position.

_Ah…What a rush._

He could never stop enjoying the rush of transforming into whatever he wished to change into, and then changing back to his every day appearance. There was something about the process from beginning to end of it that made his blood and adrenaline race from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet.

With a faint smirk on his face, Markus eased open his eyes, and turned his attention towards the direction of a section of the ballroom.

_Let's see how my kind are faring in our fight against Radcliff and his gang of thugs who dared to interfere in my affairs._

With his eyes no longer crimson but emerald green, he moved his body to squat his rear end down within just a few inches of the wooden support beam that was beneath his tall, strong physique.

Looking in the direction where the entrance to the room was nestled, a pair of fiercely strong vampire men had overpowered a group of five young, mortal men by tying their ankles and wrists to one another with the use of the ribbons off of the back side of the ballroom's main doors and the side doors nearby. The pair shook each other's hands before smirking down at their fallen attackers.

_That is what I like to see. _His devious smirk returned to his face, and started to stretch a little wider than it was earlier. _I like seeing my kind being able to stick up for themselves, and showing the human population what they are truly capable of doing in the right situation._

A loud grunt caught his attention, and brought it over to where a female vampire who just happened to be a century younger than him and a ruler in her own right, stood in front of a member of Radcliff's group that had fallen to the floor, holding the groin of his pants. She possessed a coy smirk down at the young man before she shot a similar look in the direction of where Markus was squatted on one of the many high beams that overlooked the room.

_Well done, my dear Aleena. _Markus softly chuckled at the discovery of what the female vampire had done to the human male. His eyes lingered on the sight, enjoying what he was seeing. _Good to know that when a human starts doing things she doesn't approve of, that she will be there to kick their sorry-_

_Markus, help me!_

The sound of Lily's voice screaming inside his head broke the moment of sinister enjoyment, and caused one dripping with unbridled dread and fear to take hold in him.

_Lily, what's wrong? _Markus spoke directly into her thoughts from where he remained on the support beam while his eyes sought out her location, desperately. _Where are you?_

_My father has found my mother and I, and is moving towards us with his sword drawn. _Lily's voice trembled with the same kind of fear and dread that he had found ravaging through his own body. _I am behind where the altar is in front of the arched entrance, Markus. _

_You are not in my chambers? _

_We couldn't escape due to everyone fighting, and blocking all of our exits, Markus, or otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation at the moment._

_I didn't mean to further upset you, my love._

_You are not upsetting me, but right now I really need you._

Averting his eyes to the location she had told him of, Markus found Radcliff closing in on his terrified bride and soon to be mother-in-law, and corner them in a way that would leave very little room for them to escape. The visual caused his eyes to narrow and his body to rise to a standing position, mimicking the slow movements of a wolf about to pounce while his thoughts had a fierce sound to the tone he chose to speak to her with.

_I am coming, Lily._

_Please hurry, Markus! I am afraid that he is going to kill me, and then doing something tragic to my mother for us being here tonight._

_He won't get the chance to do anything…because I am going to rip the arm of his that is wielding that blade right out of his fucking socket!_

With his rage for Lily's father returning and showing no mercy on his body, his emerald green eyes transformed back to their crimson shade while the fangs on the upper part of his teeth sprung out into full view once more. Markus took in a breath of air, and dove off the beam, taking the form of a massive, black cloud of mist, and flying straight towards the direction of the altar.


	45. Chapter 45

Note: This is a fanfiction. I have been writing this to help me write and finish a story I am currently working on at the moment and will be available on Kindle very soon. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-Five

_Please hurry, Markus…I don't know what is fixing to happen._

Lily did her best to keep her mother behind where she stood so that the tip of her father's blade was nowhere near her if he decided to take a swing at her. Her curvy frame shook like a leaf beneath the deep purple and black fabric of her wedding dress as she remained frozen in place out of anxiety and terror.

"So…it comes down…to this."

She found no trace of the fatherly tone that gave her comfort, ease, and love many times when she was a child. Now…all that was nestled within his voice was that of unbridled hatred, and a murderous need that wasn't there before.

"It is a shame that it had to come to this, Lily." Radcliff said. He spoke to her in a coy tone that showed all of the darkness his body had deep inside of it. "I was hoping to see you outlive me, and have children in the world by a god fearing man."

"It doesn't have to come to this, father." Lily spoke to him in a calm fashion, attempting to soothe away any and all rage and murderous thoughts concerning her out of his mind. "You can put the sword down right now, call off the rest of your men that are still standing, go back home with mother, and leave the nobility, King Callaway…and myself alone."

Her body made a quick backward step, dodging a slashing motion by her father's sword, and pinned both her mother and herself against a dark stone wall behind where the altar had been set up for the wedding. She made a quick assessment to make sure that both Marigold and herself had not been injured before her attention moved back to her father's face. Lily shrank back in absolute terror at the sight of Radcliff's face having a very dark, twisted expression on it.

"Do you think it is really that easy?" Her father asked, sinisterly. His hand that was wielding the sword twirled it around by the handle, slightly, while a dark chuckle escaped into his voice. "Do you really think that I can simply walk away and never look back…knowing that my daughter has been defiled by King Markus Callaway, and has been transformed…into his very own…concubine."

_"__You know what…I am done with my father, and playing nice with him." _While her eyes narrowed in on the face of her disrespecting father, Lily's thoughts started to become more firm and dark. _He has insulted me for the very last time, and I plan to make him regret for what he has said about me._

_You won't have to since I am fixing to make him wish he never showed his face in my castle home._

Markus's voice suddenly speaking to her from the confines of her mind caused her body to tighten on the spot, temporarily, out of shock. She did her best to remain calm from where she stood while maintaining the conversation with him.

_Markus, _Lily whispered, softly, to him from within her mind, _where are you? I could really use your protection and strength right now with how my father is behaving at the moment._

_Lift your eyes towards the ceiling, and you will see me._

Without tilting her head upward, she lifted her eyes towards the ceiling, and found a huge black mist to be hovering in one designated spot above where she was trapped with a pair of fiercely, intense crimson eyes looking down at her. The sight alone almost caused her to let his location be known but she managed to stop it before looking at her father in time to see him lifting the sword above his head while his voice escaped from his mouth in the same emotionless tone he had been using with her.

"Lily," Radcliff said, deathly, "I will see you in hell."

Upon realizing the seriousness of the situation she had found her mother and her in at the moment, Lily inhaled a breath of air, and released it, quickly, out of her mouth in the form of a scream while her eyes looked up to the black mist that hovered high above their heads.

"Now, Markus!"


	46. Chapter 46

Note: This is a fanfiction that I have based a book off of under the same title that will be available on Kindle on 07/11/2014. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the Undertaker.

Chapter Forty-Six

No sooner had she uttered those two little words that Markus flew down in his black smoke form, and swirled around Lily, Marigold and Radcliff, immersing all three of them into a cloud of thick darkness.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Radcliff asked, demanding to know what was going on at the moment. "Where did you run off to, Lily?!"

"She is perfectly safe…" Markus's deep voice escaped from the heavy fog that hindered all of their vision, greatly, with a darkness all its own. "However…I am afraid that the same cannot be said for the likes of you this night, Radcliff."

"Who is there?!"

"You know very well who this is, and what I am full capable of doing to someone who would strike down their own child."

"Markus, is that you?!"

"What if I said this is me? Would you choose to believe me, or use your own twisted thoughts on the situation to try to make me seem worse than what I am?"

"Show yourself, you bastard! I am not in the mood for your games!"

"With pleasure…Radcliff."

His last words escape from the confines of his mouth in the very animalistic growl he had used earlier with him prior to leaping into the air as a large swarm of bats. The large, black cloud that surrounded all three of them started to move in front of Radcliff's body. At the same time, the large formation had him cut off from his real targets: Lily and Marigold.

"You should be careful what you ask for, Radcliff…It might just be the one thing that will kill you in the end."

"I have had enough of this!" Having dealt with the region's king to the point of burning frustration, he focused on the thick, dark fog in front of him, and lifted his sword above his head once more. He continued to speak in the same manner he had been, showing no kindness to him. "It is time that your kind dies out, and for a human to take the throne of king over this region from the likes of a vampire such as yourself."

_Does he really think that a weapon as simple as a sword is going to destroy me?_

The sight of Lily's father wishing to kill him with the use of a blade brought a sense of dark humor to resonate inside of his body that dwelt within the massive and thick mist before him.

_Oh, my poor, pathetic human. I have rather enjoyed the past times that you would cheer me up on your visits to my home, as well as right now with your wishful thinking. However…It is now time to end this little game of yours with me as the victor._

Having decided that he had wasted enough time with Lily's father, Markus's right hand reached out from the black cloud, and grabbed onto the blade of his sword with a portion of his fierce strength. He stepped out of the covering he had used as both a shield and a disguise, and revealed himself to the fullest extent. His crimson eyes bore down into Lily's father's gaze with an intensity they had never expected to see from him.

"How…How can this be?" Radcliff's voice started to tremble, slightly, from finding the king stepping out of the thick, dark mist, and being in his complete human form with little trouble at all. "There are no reports of any vampire being able to-"

"I am much more powerful than any ordinary vampire that any 'report' has on them," Markus replied, "and I will be your death this night."

"I will not let you have my child!"

"Lily is to be my wife, and will join me as my queen once we complete the ceremony that you so rudely interrupted with your gang of thugs."

"You will be dead before you have the dance to do such a thing with her!"

A smirk danced across his face from witnessing Radcliff remaining defiant to him about the prospect of Lily becoming his for all eternity. Harboring the look, Markus shoved Radcliff towards the direction of a wall on the right side of the altar, and watched his body bounce off of it while his words came out of his mouth with deadly intent in them.

"Let's see who the 'dead' one is going to be, and who will be walking out of here with their life still intact."


	47. Chapter 47

Note: This is a fanfiction that I wrote to help me write a story that is under the same title that will be available for purchase on Kindle on 07/11/2014. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-Seven

_Lily, you have to do something! _Her conscience screamed, alarmed at what Markus had said to her own father. _You can't just stand by, and do nothing!_

_I don't know if you were paying attention, _Lily replied, silently, _but my father is wanting to kill me for having relations with Markus, and he is wanting to also kill Markus for the fact that he is the one that took me away from my mother and him! _She snapped at her rational side of her conscience out of anger of it wishing for her to stop what Markus had in store for her father. _He is not wanting to do anything besides causing death and destruction tonight. So…Why on earth should I stop Markus from ripping him to pieces?_

_Lily, how can you say such a thing?!_

_It is the truth! I am not standing here lying to you! I have no reason to lie about anything to you…You are part of me after all!  
_

_He is your father, Lily, and you need to find a way to resolve this issue without someone getting hurt or murdered!_

Damn it…It was right. She didn't like admitting that her conscience was right about something that she didn't wish for it to be correct on. Lily knew that she needed to do something to keep her father from being killed, and to keep Markus from getting hurt at the same time.

Taking in a breath, Lily moved herself to stand between both Markus and Radcliff, placing herself in the direct of the line of fire. She looked to both men while keeping a calm, firm tone in her voice.

"Just hold it right there, you two!" She exclaimed, attempting to get the point across. Her eyes moved from her husband to her father and back to her husband as she maintained the conversation. "As much as I want to see my father pay a severe price for storming in here with this group of villagers, attempting to ruin our wedding night, assaulting the guests, and taking the step in trying to murder both of us…I am sure there is another way for us to punish my father without him losing his life."

The fierce stare that she got from her king sent chills running up and down her spine without mercy while his voice didn't really help matters at all.

"He deserves the most severest of punishments, Lily." Markus said. His tone didn't make any attempt in trying to hide the unbridled hatred he possessed inside for Lily's father. "For all that he has done…Radcliff deserves death."

Well…So much for trying to talk Markus down from his own previous plans of what to do with her father. Lily found herself frozen in time due to the situation she had found herself in. Slowly, she started to formulate an idea in her head, and pass it on to him in her same, calm yet firm tone she had been talking with previously.

"Isn't there any way that we could make his sentence a little lighter, and less harsh?"

"What do you propose we do with him…my queen?"

Queen. Lily never imagined that she would be addressed as queen in her entire life. Hearing herself being referred to as one for the first instance in her whole mortal life caused her confidence to grow a bit more inside of her curvaceous body.

"This is what I suggest, my king." Lily took her eyes off of her ruler and lover, and moved them to be on that of the very man who brought her into the world, and the reason for all of the emotions of conflict and anxiety to be running through her without mercy. "If Radcliff agrees to surrender, leave with the rest of his men…and never returns to this castle…he gets his life."

From where she stood, she watched a small smile form onto his face, and found it to be a sign of some sort that calmed her nerves down to a degree but not all the way.

"That is being too easy on him, Lily." Markus disagreed with her decision, not wanting to comply to it. "He should not be able to leave with his life so easily."

"I said 'if' he agrees to the terms." Lily switched her focus back onto Markus's face, and spoke to him the exact same way that she had spoken to her father. "Now…If he chooses to not accept the terms…Radcliff will be executed where he stands with no mercy shown to him."

_Lily, what in the hell are you doing?! _Her conscience shouted out to her, exposing its complete shock with her for her choice she had presented to him. _You are supposed to keep your father alive…Not murder him with an audience!_

_He will make the choice to live or die on his own. It is his life after all…not mine._

Feeling confident and sure of herself, Lily turned her attention back onto the face of her father with her back turned to Markus. She drew in one last breath before her voice issued a question to the man that gave her life.

"So, what is it going to be father? Life…or death?"


	48. Chapter 48

Note: This is a fanfiction that I wrote to help me finish writing a story I have been working on under the same title that will be available on Kindle on 07/11/2014 under my author name, Janessa Anderson. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-Eight

As she stood with a defiant expression on her face towards her father while her lover stood behind her, Lily shivered and shuddered in absolute fear on the inside. Not knowing what her father was planning to say next scared her right to the very core of her essence.

_Please, Father… _Lily said, silently, to herself. _Please agree to the terms I have made to you, and leave with your life intact._

_Why are you so concerned about a man who obviously cares so little about your mother and yourself that he actually planned on slicing you in half with that blade in his hand? _

The question Markus proposed to her within the safety and privacy of her mind had a point to it. Radcliff had attempted to use the very weapon within his hand on not only herself, but on her mother and on the very man she was to marry that night before the royal court.

_Let's not forget also that his friends and himself have done a number on my luxurious ballroom, as well as on the temperament of the royal court, and it will take time and hard work to replace all that he has done to this place._

_I understand what you are saying, Markus, _Lily replied, _but you must understand that he is my father, and it is that reason that makes this decision even more nerve wracking then it should be._

_I understand quite clearly, my lady._

_How?_

_If you were asked a question with your life hanging on the line…I would also be very upset and nervous as to what answer you would give._

_I wouldn't do anything that meant the end of my life, and any time we have left on this planet to spend with each other._

_Even if you did…I would fight the devil and god almighty to keep you from dying and leaving me alone._

Oh how she did love the way Markus spoke about her, and expressed his feelings that dwelt deep within being for her. It made her feel special and wanted for the first time in her life when the other times she had just felt as a burden or just someone not really worth the attention of a king such as Markus Callaway.

"Lily, I have made my decision."

The sound of her father's voice brought her out of the mental conversation she had been having with Markus. Lily placed her focus back onto Radcliff, and listened to the soft tone emanating from his once deathly sounding voice.

"I will take my leave with what men I have left, and never return to this castle again." Radcliff answered, solemnly. "You will never have to worry about me again."

A sense of relief started to wash over her whole body the moment she got the answer she had been longing for. With a smile moving across her face, Lily turned towards Daniel only to find him moving to where her mother had been nestled to fetch her.

_See, Markus? I knew everything was going to be okay, and nothing bad would-_

Without a chance to catch a gasp building up inside of her mouth, she let out a sound similar to that of a child letting out a soft cry once she recognized a strong sensation of pain hitting her in the side of her body that was still facing the direction of where her father had been standing.

Lowering her eyes down to the side of her body where the feeling was coming from, her father's hand was clearly visible on the hilt of the sword that hung to his side, but didn't do anything to hide the fresh blood trickling from the tip of it.

_No…He couldn't have…He didn't…Did he?_

Lily looked to her side only to find fresh, crimson blood starting to seep through the fabric of her wedding dress due to the small but deep wound he had inflicted on her in just a matter of seconds. She brought her hands to press against it while she spoke to him in a voice that was becoming softer.

"Why father?" She asked. "Why have you done this to me?"

Instead of an immediate answer full of sorrow, she noticed an evil smirk replacing the solemn expression on his face shortly before his response made its way to her ears, matching the way he looked at the moment.

"So that way you will never have to worry about me again." Radcliff said. "For you see…you will be in a coffin…eight feet underground."


	49. Chapter 49

Note: This is a fanfiction that I wrote to help me finish writing a story under the same title that will be available on Kindle on 07/11/2014 for those of you who would like a copy of it. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or with the Undertaker

Chapter Forty-Nine

Markus had just got himself to where Marigold stood by the very wall that Lily had them pinned against when the scent of fresh blood that smelt as lovely as a rose in full bloom hit his senses without mercy. Not hesitating for even a single moment, he turned his attention to where the aroma originated from only to find Lily clutching one of her sides and her father to be holding onto his sword with signs of fresh blood upon it.

_Oh no…Lily…_

It barely took him a millisecond to piece it all together, and reveal to himself that it was the blood of his lover the tip of Radcliff's sword, and that he had lashed out at her when his presence was not around to keep her safe.

Once the parts fell into place, his momentary grief turned into that of a blind rage. This…This monster claiming to be a human being had just cut into the body of his bride so deeply that he had drawn blood. This act was not going to be excused like his previous ones had been overlooked.

Markus's body raced forward, and erased the several feet of space between them in a blink of an eye before driving one of his shoulders into the midsection of Radcliff's body. He landed them both onto the ground near the altar with a tremendous thud that echoed throughout the room and brought all the fighting to a screeching halt.

_I am going to silence this piece of shit once and for all._

His body sat up on top of his to deliver a punch to his face that would put him on the edge of entering a coma when what he found to be freezing any further movement on his part.

On the ground in front of him, Radcliff lied motionless on the floor in front of him with a large shard of glass to be sticking all the way from the back of his throat to the front of it, making it easy for his death and for all the blood in his body to leave through one area, slowly and gradually.

_Well, that is what I call a wish coming true. _He moved off of his him with an expression of fading anger as he spoke to himself, silently. _Now that I don't have to do deal with this asshole anymore…I can move on to more serious issues._

He moved over to where Lily's body had fell to the floor with Marigold at her side. Markus dropped down on his knees, and cradled a side of her face within one of his strong hands. His eyes filled with heartbreak upon witnessing the sight of the color slowly leaving her face, and her life seeming to be drained from her at a snail-like speed. He watched her look up to him with a very weak look within her gaze, and discovered himself becoming overwhelmed with grief.

"Oh, my sweet Lily…" He whispered with all of his sadness pouring out in his deep voice. "I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"I don't blame you, Markus." Lily replied. Her voice had become as soft as a whisper due to the pain and loss of her own blood. "This is something that was bound to happen…but I thought my death would happen later on."

"It doesn't have to happen right this second, Lily."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't die, Lily…If you allow me to finish the ritual and start your transformation right now, your life will be spared of death."

"Will I be able to see and be a part of my mother's life?"

"She is always welcome here since she has done nothing to upset or anger me this night."

"Then…I am ready or you to start it before I end up like my father: dead."

There was no way that he would allow death to take her away from him. He would do all that he could to keep her safe, secure, and alive at his side throughout the centuries to come.

Markus tilted her head to lean back to a degree while his fangs glistened in the lights of the room. He drew in a final breath of air before his razor sharp teeth broke through the surface of her soft, fair complexion, and to where her blood was still pumping through her body.


	50. Chapter 50

Note: This is the final chapter of this fanfiction. I have enjoyed writing this story for you all and I am already working on another one at the moment that you all will love just as much as you loved this one. The story that I wrote under the same title as this will be available on July 11th, 2014 on Kindle in e-book format until I get enough people interested in it enough to make a paperback copy of it.

I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE or Undertaker

Epilogue

_A year later…_

A grand procession was being made towards the castle home of where King Markus Callaway resided by the members of his royal court, and the human villagers that lived in the region on a warm summer's evening. They moved into the throne room and took spots all around the sides, whispering and chatting with one another about a supposed heir to the throne of King Callaway. The people within the room had little time to discuss with each other about the possible news when the sound of loud horns being played in the area that caught their full attention, and focused it to the open doorway of the room.

Moving into the room first, Paul, the King's royal advisor, stepped over the threshold. He had himself dressed in a dark blue and black suit fitting for someone of his stature despite his form being more of a roly-poly shape to it. Paul drew in a breath of air, and released shortly after having sending it out of his mouth with his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "I would like to welcome you for coming to the home of our King and queen for this special occasion. As I am sure that you are all curious of…This night is to introduce to you all the heir to the throne once King Callaway reaches five hundred years of age. Without further delay…Please welcome your king and queen, Markus and Lily Willows…and their son, Hector!"

Stepping to the side, Markus walked into the room, dressed in emerald green satin robes, with his long hair tied back in a ponytail. He turned to the side, and gazed upon the beautiful sight of his wife and queen, Lily, walking with him and carrying their newborn son, Hector. His eyes danced over how her body was dressed in a form fitting yet comfortable gown that was designed for a queen but showed how amazing her physique looked even after having their first child.

_You look rather stunning, my queen. _

Markus flashed a smile in her direction before looking to the room with the same smile and gave a nod of his head to all that were there that evening. He noticed the corner of one of eyes that Lily was doing the same thing before they both rose to stand up for the entire area.

_You don't look so bad yourself, my king._

The sound of Lily's response caused a soft chuckle to escape out of his mouth shortly before they started to walk down a long, black rug that led them to where their thrones were nestled with a baby cradle in the middle of the two large chairs. He eased himself to sit down first before his gaze drifted over to the side where the empty throne was sitting.

Moving their son into a handmade cradle that was created by her own mother, Lily eased herself into her seat, and flashed him a warm, loving smile from where she was before nodding her head to him.

Markus returned her smile before looking to the room with her, and flashed the same expression to everyone in there that had come there that night to partake in some good fortune that had befallen him in the past year since having met and married his soul mate.

"My people," Markus said, confidently, "tonight we celebrate all of the good things that have happened for us in the last year. Not only has the crops in the fields prospered more than they had done the previous year and that our nobility has grown in numbers…but I also managed to find my soul mate and have my very first born child with them in that time frame as well."

His words came flooding from the very core of his heart and soul. There was not one thing coming out of his mouth that wasn't the truth, and he possessed no need to hide it from all of the people there that night.

"Enough with this talking…Let's celebrate and dance into the hours of the morning with one another."

No sooner had he said that, the next sight from where he sat was that of the guests, both humans and vampires, merging with one another in their conversations and dancing to the lively tune that was being played for them by their orchestra.

"Looks like everything is going to be good tonight, my lord." Lily said. She spoke to him in a tone that was low enough for only his ears to hear, but also one that could be heard clear enough. Her gentle voice had a slight chuckle to it before it diminished upon her speaking up once more. "Everyone is enjoying themselves, the lands are at peace with each other, and we have a son to raise and bring up to become a good ruler like his father."

"And a confident, strong person like his mother." Markus pulled his eyes away from the people before him, and looked over in her direction. He guided his right hand over the one of hers that was closest to him, and slipped several of his fingers in-between several of her own before his words continued to flood out of his mouth. "Besides…We have a good time to look forward to as well once this night is over."

"Is there something that I need to know?"

"Only that you best plan to have a free day scheduled tomorrow because we are not leaving our chambers except to spend time with our son. I plan to show you how special you truly are to me with all of the unbridled passion I hold inside for you tonight."

"I look forward to that, my love."

The smile stretched a little more on his face from hearing what Lily had said to him. He brought her hand to his mouth, and gently kissed the back of it for a brief moment before lowering it back down. Markus turned his attention back to his guests, and settled back in his chair, ready for what the night, as well as the centuries to come, had in store for him with Lily at his side.

The End


End file.
